Surprise Attacks
by RaeRae11o7
Summary: Ally and Trish left Miami to get away from a past that Ally couldn't avoid. When Ally has to return, will she be able to hide that past or will it catch up with her? And while in New York, Ally changed her entire image to run from what she left behind. What happens when a certain person doesn't recognize her and starts to fall for the "new" girl? !My first story PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Pickup

**Okay guys so this is my first story, but I'll try to keep it updated. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I set my suitcases down in front of the airport and pull my phone out of my back pocket. I slide my finger across the screen and punch in the code I know by heart, _Doubletake. _I open the message app and click on the conversation with my dad. Still no answer.

_Where are you? –Ally_

I sit on top of my suitcase and look around. There are palm trees everywhere that I haven't seen in years. The sun feels hot against my skin as I close my eyes and tilt my head back.

"Ally? Is your dad here yet?" I open my eyes to see my best friend, Trish, walking up behind me with her suitcases. We just got back from New York where I've been living with my aunt for the past two years. I decided it was finally time to get back to Miami where my dad is. This place is my home. I love everything about it. Well, not everything. A distant memory flashes into my mind, but I shake it out as soon as it appears.

"No. And he's not answering me." I texted him before we left and when we got off the plane, but he won't answer me.

"Did you try calling him?" my Latina friend asked me.

"Yeah, but some lady answered, so I think I got the wrong number." Just then a red mustang pulled up and skidded to a stop in front of us and a tall blonde woman got out. She had brunette hair that was curled and cascaded down her back to the middle of her shoulder blades. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and started walking up in a short tight red dress that should almost _everything, _as in one wrong move and something might pop out.

"Allllly?!" she screamed. I looked up at her and she opened her arms and started running up to me. I don't know how she did it though because she had four inch wedges on and her ankles looked like they were going to snap.

"Umm. Do I know you?" I snapped at her while ducking out of her attempt to hug me.

"Yeah. I'm your step-mom," she replied cautiously. My eyes got really wide and I turned to look at Trish whose eyes were the size of saucers and her mouth was hanging open.

"Excuse me. You're my what now?"

"Your step-mom. I'm here to pick you up. Your dad sent me."

"You have got to be kidding me," Trish spoke up. I grab my suitcases and stomped over to the car. I waited for _that girl _to open the trunk and I threw my stuff in. Then, I walked to the door and let Trish climb in the back before I threw myself into the passenger seat.

This was going to be fun.

**Why didn't Ally know about her step-mom?**

**Where is Ally's dad?**

**What did Ally not like about Miami?**

**Why was she in New York?**

**What made her leave?**

**I'll try to post another two or three today and then I'll try to get one up every other day! R&R please! Any advice or ideas is accepted. This is my first story so I'd like to know what I'm doing right or wrong. Thanks guys! Love Ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Blonde

**Ally's POV**

The car pulled up in front of the house I grew up in. It was a big Victorian style white house with red shutters and a big red door. I sighed as childhood memories came flooding back.

_No turning back now, _I thought.

I opened the door and stepped out into the fresh fall breeze. I could smell the salt water from the beach down the street and the food from the pier on the beach.

"Get my luggage," I told my step-mom before I start walking toward the front door.

"I have a name you know," she responds.

"Whatever!" I call back before I walk up to the door and turn the handle. I walk into the house and the smell of cigarette smoke smacks me in my face. Yep, my dad is here somewhere.

"Dad!" I call. "Are you here?"

"Yeah! In the kitchen!" I walk through the living room and around the corner into the kitchen. I see my dad sitting at the table with another figure across from him. I can't tell who it is, but he looks like he works out. A lot. And he has the hottest blonde hair I have ever seen.

"Hey dad. Who's your friend?" I ask. The figure turns around and by breath hitches in my throat. He is hot. Really hot. Really _really _hot. His hair flops now on his forehead perfectly and he looks amazing even though he's in gray sweatpants and a plain blue t-shirt. But, something looks familiar and it's giving me an unsettling feeling.

"This is Austin. Austin Moon." I look at Austin and our eyes lock. _Austin Moon. _

"I have to go… U-unpack," I stutter.

"But Ally-gator, you just got here. I wanted to catch up with you. And talk about your new _look_," my dad whines.

"Umm. Maybe later. Sorry dad." I turn around and walk as fast as I can out of the kitchen, but stop as soon as I turn the corner. "And stop calling me Ally-gator! My name is Ally!" I scream.

Trish walks in the door and sees me standing at the bottom of the starts trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay Ally?" I look up at her and a tear slips out of my eye and rolls down my cheek. I get up and run upstairs.

"Ally wait!" I hear her scream, but I'm already slamming the door to my room.

**Austin's POV**

"Hey dad. Who's your friend?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see a gorgeous girl standing in the doorway. She has brown hair that cascades down to the middle of her back with an ombre effect on the tips. She's wearing red skinny jeans and a baggy old sweatshirt that looks vaguely familiar. I smirk at her and her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink for a split second before Mr. Dawson speaks up.

"This is Austin. Austin Moon." He says. Her face goes pale and she looks at me. Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown color and they are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

"I have to go… U-unpack," she stutters.

"But Ally-gator, you just got here. I wanted to catch up with you. And talk about your new _look_," Mr. Dawson whines. New look? What new look? What did she used to look like?

"Umm. Maybe later. Sorry dad." She says and she turns and practically runs out of the room. I turn to face Mr. Dawson and he shrugs.

"And stop calling me Ally-gator! My name is Ally!" we hear from the living room. I chuckle a little and Mr. Dawson just shrugs again.

"That's your daughter?" I ask.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in two years. It was a long complicated story."

"I've got time." I shrug. "Tell me everything," I say now intrigued. I rest my elbows on the table and lean forward so that my head is resting on my palms. He laughs and shakes his head.

"If you say so…"

**Trish's POV**

"Ally please come out!" I yell through the door while banging on it repeatedly. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ally, I'm your best friend in the whole world. You can tell me anything." I hear a few footsteps and the door opens in front of me to reveal an Ally with red puffy eyes and mascara lines down her cheeks. I swing my arm over her shoulder and lead her to her bed. The room looks just like it did two years ago when we used to have sleepovers ever night.

"Okay. It's Austin."

"Austin? As in Austin Moon? As in the re-" she cut me off.

"Yes. Austin Moon." She spat with some venom.

"Did he recognize you?"

"No. I don't think so. I don't know. He just kept looking at me and he smirked and then I ran out."

"Why? That just looks even worse."

"Because I didn't want him to recognize me. I'm over that Trish, I don't want anything to do with him ever again. He hurt me more than I thought anyone ever could."

**Austin's POV**

Mr. Dawson took a deep breath before he started his story.

"Okay. So, Ally is my daughter, obviously. We used to be really close. Closer than most daughters are with their dads. Me, her, my wife, and my other daughter, Amanda, were the kind of family that everyone wanted to be. We had family dinners and family game nights and family meetings and we all knew everything about everyone in the family. From favorite color to crushes. Hell, I even knew when each of them were scheduled to be on their _time-of-the-month. _But, one day my wife, Penny, and Amanda were driving to a school thing Amanda had, she was supposed to be the lead in a musical that she had been practicing for months. There was ice all over the roads and it was a Friday night. They were turning onto the highway and started sliding across lanes, but couldn't control the car. A, uh, a…"

He paused and put his hand to his forehead to regain his voice and slow his breathing. I let out a shaky breath and reached my hand over to his.

"It's okay. You don't have to finish." I told him.

"No. I need to get this out. Okay. So, a guy who had been out drinking with friends while on the job was driving a semi-truck down the highway and didn't see them sliding and he ran straight into them at over a hundred mph. They were both killed instantly. Ally didn't take it too well. She stopped eating and talking and people at school started bullying her for being anorexic, which just made it worse. Then, all of a sudden, she started sneaking out without my permission and hanging out with some boy I didn't know and still don't know. But, she seemed happier, so I left it alone. I made sure she was safe and happy, and she was. I thought she might finally get over her depression and it seemed like she did, until one day she came home crying and soaking wet from running home in the rain. She said she never wanted to see _him_ again. She ran upstairs and locked her door. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen to me. An hour later she came out of her room changed and holding an old guys sweatshirt and pulling suitcases behind her. She said she was going to Trish's for the weekend. I believed her. Next thing I know, I get a call from Penny's sister saying that her and Trish are in New York with her. I haven't seen her since. Well, not until today. And she's no longer the little Ally I knew. She's changed and I'm afraid that I'm losing her." He finished. I blinked a tear away and rubbed the back of his hand.

"It's okay. The old Ally is in there somewhere. I'm sure you'll find her."

"No. That's the thing. I can't. Only one person can. And I know who it is."

"Who?"

"That boy." He growled. Then, he looked up at me and his face softened. "Only bad part is, he doesn't know it's him."

**I hope you guys liked it! I realized that my last one was really short so I'm trying to make them longer now! Hopefully, this is good. I feel like I did okay, but the ending was a little off. R&R**

**Who is the boy?**

**What's in Ally's past?**

**Who was the guy driving that semi?**

**Who is Ally's step-mom?**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Story

**Heyy guys! Sorry I didn't get the third one up Sunday, but its finals week and I had to study! I was going to do it yesterday, but I had a really really bad headache, so anyway here it is! **

**Ally's POV**

"Trish. It's just a long story and I'm not ready to tell it yet, okay? Long story short, I dated a guy after my mom, you know." I said while gesturing toward her with my hands.

"That guy was Elliot. I remember."

"Well, we broke up. And it was too difficult for me to deal with him after that, so I left."

"I know that. You said we had to leave because of Elliot when you came over that night."

**Flashback Two Years Ago**

**Trish's POV**

I turned the page of the book I was reading. Yeah, I know. Trish doesn't normally read, but Ally made me read this book and it's actually pretty good.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I set the book down and ran to the door. I unlock it and turn to walk back to the living room. "It's open now."

I hear the door open followed by a sniffle and a sob. I stop dead in my tracks and turn on my heel to see Ally in soaking wet clothes crying.

"Oh my God Ally! What's going on?" I run to her and pull her into the house for a hug. I wrap my arms around her shoulders while she sobs into my neck. "Shhh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." I confirm while rubbing circles in her back.

"I'm l-leaving." She makes out. I push her away but keep my hands on her shoulders outstretched.

"What!" I yell.

"I'm leaving. Tonight."

"I'm coming with."

"Trish. I can't let you."

"I'm coming." I say again. I look her dead in the eyes and she averts her gaze to her feet shyly.

"Trish. I-I ca-" I cut her off.

"I'm not changing my mind. I'll be right back." Her shoulders slumped in defeat and I walked in the study to find my mom. I saw her sitting at her desk scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Mom. I'm leaving with Ally." Short and sweet and to the point.

"WHAT THE HELL! TRISH YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE THAT DECISION IN A SNAP INSTANT! YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME FIRST! AND THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO BRING IT UP!" She screams while shooting to her feet. Okay so maybe not so sweet.

"Mom. She needs me. And she's leaving tonight no matter what."

"Trish, honey." Okay so she seems a little calmer. "Why is Ally leaving?"

"I don't know, but I'm going with."

"Where?"

"Umm. Again. Don't know."

"Where's Ally?"

"In the living room."

Twenty minutes later, after my mom talking to Ally and trying to get her to change her mind, we were upstairs packing. Ally was sitting on my bed and I was throwing everything I could fit into my suitcase.

"Ally. Why are we leaving?"

"Elliot."

"I thought you loved him."

"I thought he loved me."

I finished packing, said good-bye to my mom, took the $10,000 she had set aside for a rainy day because Ally had no money, and left. Ironic that it was pouring out, huh?

An hour and a half later, we were on a plane to New York. I never got a real explanation as to why.

**Present Day**

**Trish's POV**

"Trish! Trish!" Ally said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, what!" I said as I snapped out of the memory.

"You spaced out for like five minutes."

"Oh. I was thinking about that night. You know, you never gave me a real reason as to why we left."

"And I'm not going to. It's too personal."

"Okay. But what does Austin have to do with anything?"

**Austin's POV**

I got up and pushed my chair back under the table.

"Well, that's four hours. I'll see you next Saturday, Mr. Dawson."

"See ya Austin." He smiled. I walked to the door and stepped into the fresh air outside. The beach smell was extra strong today and I wanted to go swimming. Although the mornings of my Saturdays were wasted because of my mandatory community service at the Dawson house, I wasn't going to let it ruin the rest of my day. I got in my car and started the engine.

I got to the beach and ran to my favorite tree on the edge of the tree by the boardwalk. It was the biggest tree on the beach and everybody knew it was mine so nobody went near it. Except for Dez, my best friend. I saw him under the tree with his new girlfriend Kira making out and I ran up behind, shoving him slightly so he fell on top of her. This didn't change anything because then they started making out on the sand instead.

"Dude. Get a room." I sneered.

"You're just jealous cuz you don't have anyone to make out with." He joked back.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I'm going swimming."

"I'm going to get a hotdog. You want one Kir?"

"No. I'll wait here." She kissed him on the cheek and he ran up to the boardwalk. I grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and lifted my arms above my head, revealing my tight six pack. I heard Kira's breath hitch and chuckled to myself. "Like what you see?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." She said while biting her bottom lip. I rolled my eyes and walked closer to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She giggled while placing her hands on my abs. "I do."

"Well then." I teased. "I guess I'll just have to…" I paused.

"Have to what?" she squeaked.

"Go swimming!" I yelled as I ran away to the water.

"Austin!" I heard her whine behind me. I smirked as I waded into the water and dove underneath. I came up for air and scanned the beach for today's beach babe. I saw Dez walking to his car while holding Kira's hand and Kira staring at me longingly. I looked over by the boardwalk.

That's when I saw her.

Under. My. Tree.

**Thanks guys! I'll try to put one up tomorrow too, but I have to stay after for a math test, so no promises. If I don't then I'll put a few up later this week because I get out of school at 12:15 after finals and nobody else is home. Then, I have a three day weekend, so I'll be busy this weekend.**

**Thanks to **ItsYaGirlTerTer **for being my first reviewer! Because you were my first, you get to choose what class or classes Ally has with Austin at school. PM me or review your choice on this one! Thanks again girl!**

**Who's under the tree?**

**What's up with Kira?**

**Who is Ally's step-mom?**

**Why are Ally and Trish back?**

**Who's Elliot?**

**What did Austin have to do with Ally leaving?**

**Read next time to find out! Btw lots of drama with Austin and Dez in the next chapter! Love Ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Reasons

**OMG GUYS FINALS SUCK!** **Well, I'm trying to keep my promise of one update every day. Or was it every other day? I don't remember. Oh well. Either way I probably should be studying for my APUSH final (AP US History) (Cuz I'm smart o.O)** **Anyway, I'm totally gonna fail either way and I'm already failing the class and I want to drop it next semester anyway, so I figured what's the point. Instead I'm gonna have fun and write a story that I like and have fun. Maybe relax a little before finals. Woohoo! Fun time! Okay I need to calm down… Anyway, because no one reads these anyways, I'll just move on. But, first, just for fun… If you do read these, review with a smiley face. Nothing but a smiley face. Just a smiley face. And I'll let you choose something that happens in my story. But, you have to review soon or I might not have anything for you! And I won't accept a review with words and a smiley face, it has to be JUST a smiley face. Anyway, here's the story!**

**Ally's POV**

I need to get Trish off my back, so I got off my bed and walked over to my suitcase to find my swimsuit. She kept trying to talk to me, but after I ignored her for almost twenty minutes straight she gave up and threw her hands in the air with a grunt before screaming that I'm impossible and storming out of the room.

I stepped out of the car into the ocean breeze and instantly let out a sigh of relief. I swung my tote bag over my shoulder and slammed the car door. I took my dad's girlfriend's (_Yeah right. More like daughter's) _car without anyone noticing, but am probably in for a whole lot of crap when I get home, but I don't care. I turned to face the beach and my eyes widened at how crowded it was. There wasn't a patch of open sand around! My shoulders slumped and I walked down the dirt path that eventually turned into sand. I kicked my sandals off and picked them up in my hand. Maybe heels weren't such a good idea after all. But they went so great with my outfit.

I was wear a yellow and black strapless bikini and a pair of really short jean shorts. I pulled a black crop top over my bikini top that said YOU WISH in big bright yellow letters across my chest. So, the yellow two inch wedges were beyond perfect for the outfit.

I fought my way through a crowd of kids waiting in line for ice-cream and finally caught sight of the horizon in front of me. The sun was hitting the water in a way that was positively breathtaking. I could stand here and watch this forever.

Just then, a beach ball smacked me in the side of my head. Hard. I fell to the side and landed on some kid's sandcastle. The kid started crying and ran away somewhere behind me. I rubbed my head and sat up a little, propping myself up on one arm while still rubbing my head with the other.

"Sorry about that." Someone said. "Dallas has really bad aim." The stranger reached a hand out toward me and I looked up to see who it was. My heart stopped and my eyes teared up instantly.

"No. No no no no." I muttered as I shook my head. I slammed my eyes shut so tight that I started seeing different colors and patterns as I shook my head more violently.

"You okay? Did he really hit you that hard?" He asked as he squatted down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder soothingly. I slapped his hand away and snapped my eyes open to look at the ground by my hand. I scrambled to my feet and shook my head again, the tears returning to my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm fine. I just… I have to, um, I have to go." I stumbled out of my mouth.

"But you just got here. Play some ball with me and my friend Dallas. I promise we won't hit you again." He smirked and winked. _Just like he used to, _I thought. "Wait. What's your name?" he asked.

"Um. A-ally." I shuddered. Please don't remember. Please don't remember. _Please don't remember!_

"Oh. Cool. Pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Elliot."

"Yeah. Thanks." I spat. And then, I ran away. I was tripping over blankets and my vision was blurring from the tears streaming down my face. _He didn't even recognize me. _I looked up and saw the Ferris wheel on the boardwalk. The boardwalk. I'll go there. I shoved trough another crowd standing in line for what looked like a photo booth. When I broke from the crowd, I was in a clearing. I was standing in a patch of sand about ten feet by ten feet under a beautiful oak tree next to the boardwalk. And nobody else was here.

So I sat down.

**Austin's POV**

I waded out of the water and up onto the sand. The crowd instantly parted as I made my way across the beach, my eyes glued to my tree. And _her _underneath it. The people noticed where I was looking and turned their heads toward the boardwalk and saw her sitting there, setting up a towel to lie on. A few people gasped and a bunch of girls started giggling. I could hear the roar of whispers around me as the all discussed what I was going to do to her. Last time someone sat under my tree, I almost put them in the hospital. Yes, it was a guy and I don't physically hit girls, but I can use some harsh words.

I am about ten feet away when she slides yellow sunglasses over her eyes and places two ear buds in her ears to listen to music.

Five feet and she gently lies herself down on the towel.

Three feet and she starts tapping her foot to the music.

And then I'm there and she starts humming. Wait I know that song! That's my song! She's humming along to Doubletake. She parts her lips slightly, almost to the point where I couldn't tell and whisper sing the chorus.

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a doubletake_

She takes a breath and shifts ever so slightly so that her crop top lifts and inch and reveals her bathing suit underneath. It's yellow. Yellow. My favorite color. I step a foot to the left, blocking the sun from her already tan skin. Her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion before she sits up and slides her glasses down an inch on her nose. For a second she looks hopeful, but as soon as it came, it vanished and she just looked annoyed.

"You're going to burn." I state plainly. I hear gasps behind me and feel dozens of kids my age staring into my back. They expected me to yell and scream and hurt her and instead, I make a joke.

"I don't burn." She replies.

"Everyone burns."

"Not me."

"At least put some sunscreen on."

"There's no point. None of my skin is showing except my legs. And legs don't burn." She scolds. My eyes drift to her stomach. It's pretty toned, but not too athletic which means she strong, but delicate. What? Why do I care? I notice a shimmer of light reflect off her stomach into my eyes and focus a little closer.

"Is that a belly ring?" I ask, my voice clearly showing the shock I was trying to mask.

"Maybe. Why?" she asks suddenly shy.

"Cuz belly rings are sexy." I smirk. Her cheeks turn a deep red and the corner of her mouth lift up in a small smile I can tell she's trying to hide. She grabs her bottom lip between her teeth and starts gnawing on it, trying to stop the smile she still has.

"Weren't you at my house earlier?" she asks changing the subject completely. I can see the hope shimmer across her eyes again and it's my turn to smile now.

"It's not your house. It's your dad's."

"It's mine, too."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" She's getting annoyed again, I can tell, but I already got this far, o might as well get it out.

"You usually don't run away from your home." She shoots up and stands right in front of me. She has to tilt her head quite a bit from the height difference and I smile again.

"I said house, not home. There's a difference and everyone with a heart knows it. And you don't know my life. You don't what happened. You don't know m-" she choked on her last word and averted her eyes from mine before mumbling sorry and grabbing her stuff to go.

"Ally! Wait!" I call after her. But, she doesn't look back she just stares at the ground and walks forward, occasionally bring her hand up to her face to wipe away a stray tear.

**Two hours later**

"No Dez. Seriously. There's something familiar about her."

"Well, I don't know buddy. Maybe you just want her to be familiar."

"What does that mean?" I ask, pausing the game we were playing and looking at him. He sets his controller down and looks over at me.

"Dude. You lost your best friend two years ago. And you still haven't gotten over it."

"Cuz it was my fault." I mumble, barely audible.

"Why?" Dez asks. Obviously I was a little too audible.

"It was my fault she left." I say, louder this time and look at the controller in my hand. "She was dating Elliot and I saw him kissing this girl, Claudia, so I told him off. He told me that if I ever told Ally, he'd take her and run. So, I called Ally and told her to meet me at school early the next day. She walked in the doors and saw Elliot and Claudia making out by her locker. Right in front of her locker. _Ally's locker. _How sick is that? She started crying and ran off to find me. I told her that he wasn't the right guy. I said that nobody was the right guy."

"Why would you say that? You basically told her that nobody would ever love her!"

"It gets worse. She started crying more, saying that she wasn't pretty and that she was fat and a nerd."

"Okay… And?"

"I told her she was right." I said, ashamed of myself.

"What the hell man!" I winced. Dez never swore at anything. Ever. Unless it was extremely necessary. So that hurt. "It was your fault she left all of us!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her. I was going to say she's not pretty because she's beautiful. She's fat because she's filled with too much love for her small body to hold. And she's a nerd because she's insanely smart and talented and she's proud to it. And nobody is right for her because I WAS!" I started crying like a baby and Dez turned pale.

"I'm sorry man…" he tried to assure me. He was never really good at that.

"I loved her, Dez. And I lost her. And I'll never get her back."

"I'm sorry, but it'll be okay."

"Yeah. Whatever. I gotta go. See ya later Dez." I walked outside and got in my car. I slammed my hand on the steering wheel and started screaming at the top of my lungs until I had nothing left in me. I hung my head on the wheel in shame and cried.

**Woohoo! Longest yet! It's like two thousand words! Yayyy! Okay I'll try to post another one today or tomorrow. R&R. And I keep forgetting to do this but I don't own Austin and Ally or anything in this story except for the plot line. And Ally's step-mom. And Claudia. But that's it!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Love Ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Schedules

**OKAY. SO THIS IS THE EPISODE WHERE THEY GO TO SCHOOL. THE BEACH SCENE WAS ON STURDAY SO THEY'RE GOING TO START SCHOOL ON MONDAY. THANKS AGAIN TO ItsYaGirlTerTer FOR PICKING THE CLASSES THEY HAVE TOGETHER! SADLY NONE OF THE REST OF YOU WILL KNOW UNTIL YOU READ. BUT I'LL SPOIL A LITTLE AND TELL YOU THEY HAVE FOUR CLASSES TOGETHER. OKAY I'M ALSO DOING THIS IN THE PERSPECTIVE OF HOW MY SCHOOL WORKS AND ITS KIND OF WEIRD SO ILL EXPLAIN NOW.**

**WE HAVE EIGHT CLASS PERIODS EVERYDAY, WHERE ONE IS LUNCH, ONE IS MATH, ONE IS SCIENCE, ONE IS HISTORY, ONE IS ENGLISH, ONE IS GYM, AND THE OTHER TWO YOU GET TO CHOOSE, THOSE TWO CLASSES ARE CALLED ELECTIVES. WE ALSO HAVE THESE THINGS CALLED BLENDED CLASSES. THEY'RE JUST CLASSES WHERE YOU GO TO CLASS EVERY OTHER DAY AND THE DAY YOU DON'T HAVE CLASS YOU HAVE WHAT MOST OF YOU KNOW AS A "FREE PERIOD". SORRY, BUT MY SCHOOL DOESN'T HAVE THOSE. IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE I LIVE IN 'MURICA AND WE AREN'T COOL ENOUGH. BUT YEAH. I THOUGHT I SHOULD EXPLAIN SO THT YOU WERENT CONFUSED.**

**SORRY ABOUGHT THE 'MURICA THING. I NEVR REALLY TALK LIKE THAT BUT I FELT LIKE IT FIT THERE. :P LOL OH WELL.**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, CLAUDIA, AND ALLY'S STEP-MOM!**

**THANKS! ENJOY! R&R**

**Ally's POV **

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the door. It's the morning of your very first day. _The lyrics from Taylor Swift's Fifteen **(A/N Don't own. But, it will show up more this chapter. Don't own it then either.) **play through my head as I walk into Marino high School for the first time. Again. That song fits too damn well to me. Everyone around me waves sheepishly as I walk by. Because I'm the new girl. Nobody talks to the new girl.

_Say "Hi." To your friends you ain't seen in a while. Try and stay out of everybody's way._ I wave back and move to the wall, walking slowly along it while tracing my finger across the creases between cement blocks. None of my friends even recognize me.

_It's your freshman year and your gonna be here. For the next four years in this town. _I used to believe that. I was so convinced that I would be at Marino High with my best friends for all of high school. Now, it's the middle of junior year and I missed half of my freshman year and all of my sophmore year. Way to keep that dream alive Ally.

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say, "You know. I haven't seen you around." _One word. Elliot. The big senior. He was the most popular guy in the school. Quarterback on the football team. Center on the basketball team. All-star baseball player of the school. He came up to talk to me when everyone else laughed and talked behind my back. He lifted me out of my rut. He saved me. And I fell for him. Hard.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you. You're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen. Feeling like there's nothing to figure out. Well count to ten, take it in. This is life before you know who you're gonna be. Fifteen. _Elliot told me he loved me. It was at the state championship game for the football team and I came to support him. He had asked me out and we had been dating for three weeks now. He scored the winning touchdown and pointed at me in the crowd until everyone fell silent. Then, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I love you, Ally Dawson!" I was ecstatic. It was the happiest moment after my mom died. I was so happy that I cried and I couldn't breathe.

_You sit in class next to red-headed Abigail. And soon enough you're best friends. _Of course there was Trish. She wasn't a red-head, but we were best friends. We sat next to each other in English third period and she talked a whole lot. So she introduced herself and next thing I know, we're sleeping over every night.

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool. We'll be outta here soon as we can. _Me and Trish always made fun of how the others girls wore slutty outfits and clown make up to try and be pretty, even though it wasn't helping at all. Sometimes at lunch, we would laugh so hard about it that I fell out of my chair and we were both crying.

_And then you're on your very first date and he's gotta car. And you're feeling like flying. And you're mamma's waiting up. And you're thinking he's the one. And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends, when the night ends. _Elliot brought me to musical for our first date because I loved music so much. He drove me himself and I thought it was the coolest thing in the whole world. I felt like me an Elliot would be together forever and I could finally let my mom be happy, wherever she was. I came home that night and sang and danced in my room to as many love songs as I could find.

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you. You're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen. __Feeling like there's nothing to figure out. Well count to ten, take it in. This is life before you know who you're gonna be. Fifteen._

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you. You're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around. But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team. But I didn't know it at fifteen._

_When all you wanted was to be wanted. Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now. _Elliot broke my heart. I caught him kissing some girl named Claudia. How could I have been so stupid? Like a senior would actually love a freshman. Especially a senior like him and a freshman like me.

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday. But I realized some bigger dreams of mine. And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind. And we both cried. _I believed Elliot would be mine forever. So, I left when I found out and Trish came with. One day we were talking in New York and I said he cheated, no more details. And she told me that she and Dez had sex and then he didn't talk to her and started dating Kira. We both cried for hours that night.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you. You're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall. I've found time can heal most anything. And you just might find who you're supposed to be. I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen. _Now I'm too careful. I haven't had a boyfriend since, even if guys have asked me. I kindly declined because I didn't want to get hurt again. Time can heal most anything, but not everything. I am over Elliot, but he's not the whole reason I left. Austin is. And Austin I will never get over. I can't forget him, no matter how hard I try.

_La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la._

_Your very first day. Take a deep breath girl. Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors._

I took a deep breath and pushed the door to the office open. Trish was sitting in a chair by the window waiting for me and ran up to give me a hug when I stepped in. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and closed the door with my foot before pulling away and mustering the best smile I could fake on my face. We walked up to the desk and asked for our schedules which the lady enthusiastically through on the table in front of us.

"Have a great first day you guys!" she screamed as we left. I looked at my schedule and Trish looked at hers.

**Ally's Schedule (1)**

**First Period: English III Honors**

**Second Period: US History Honors**

**Third Period: Gym**

**Fourth Period: Spanish Blended (2)**

**Fifth Period: Lunch/Study Hall**

**Sixth Period: Calculus Honors**

**Seventh Period: Chemistry Honors**

**Eighth Period: Music**

**Trish's Schedule**

**First Period: Algebra**

**Second Period: US History Honors**

**Third Period: Music**

**Fourth Period: English III**

**Fifth Period: Lunch/Study Hall**

**Sixth Period: Gym**

**Seventh Period: Chemistry Honors**

**Eighth Period: Fashion**

"Alright! We have second and seventh together!" Trish points out.

"And lunch." I clarify. Okay so I have three periods that I can talk to Trish in. I just need someone in five more. Great. This should be just great.

"Okay. The lady said that today is the first day of second semester. So we have exactly half of our junior year together. It also means that everyone is getting their new semester schedules today. So, let's go to class!"

"Trish! We have to go to our lockers first. And its okay if were a little late because it's our first day, remember?"

"Oh yeah. So, where's your locker Ally?"

"Number 239."

"Mine's 463. The other side of the school. But, my first period class is right by your locker, so I can hang out by your locker in the mornings after I go to mine." She explains.

"Cool. Let's go to my locker first because it's right there."

"Okay."

We turn down the hallway and make our way through the flood of teens walking to their lockers. I'm watching the numbers so I know where mine is. 226. 227. 228.

"Mine should be right up here. I look up from the numbers and stop dead in my tracks. I see my locker. It's right there, but guess who's in front of it.

Austin.

I let out a shaky breath and walk up to it.

"Excuse me," I mumble as I set it front of him.

"Hey Ally! I'm gonna go to my locker. I don't like walking in late. It's just awkward. So, I'm gonna go get my stuff. I'll meet you back here though." Trish says.

"But-" I try to start, but she's already walking away. I twist in my combination and open the door to my empty locker. Austin watches my every move. I feel like shoving my head into my locker and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Hey. I heard I was getting a new locker neighbor today. I guess I just got super lucky." He smirks.

"Um. Yeah. I guess." I mumble. I pull my backpack off my shoulders and set it on the ground by my feet. I start bending down and grabbing notebooks and folders and placing them in my locker. While I bend down to start grabbing my binders, I notice Austin staring at my butt. My cheeks get hot and I squat down instead. I stand back up with all my binders in my arms and start placing them in my locker. A few start sliding off the top and I try to catch them before clumsily dropping the whole stack on the ground. I bend down to grab them while Austin stares at my butt for a few seconds before squatting to pick some up as well.

"Here." He says as he hands me my orange history binder. Yes. I color coded them. Don't judge me. For English I have a red folder, notebook, and binder. History is orange. Spanish is yellow. Math is green. Science is blue. And music is purple, my favorite color.

"Thanks." I mutter and smile a little. I guess he can be a little nicer than I thought. Last I knew, he was the player of the school. I mean, with his body, he can definitely pull it off, but I guess he changed. Hopefully.

"What's your first class?" he asks.

"Um. English. With Mr. Rater."

"Honors? Wow. We got us a smart one over here." He jokes.

"Shut up." I smile. I wanted it to sound mean, but it sounded more playful.

"Let me see your schedule." He demands and reaches a hand out.

"What?"

"Let me see your schedule." He says again and shakes his hand a little to emphasize it. I reluctantly pull my schedule out of my back pocket and place it in his hand.

"Gimme yours." I say plainly. He opens mine and starts to read it while one hand reaches into his pocket and pulls the paper out, giving it to me. I unfold it and see what classes he has.

**Austin's Schedule**

**First Period: US History Honors**

**Second Period: English III Honors**

**Third Period: Gym**

**Fourth Period: Spanish Blended**

**Fifth Period: Lunch/Study Hall**

**Sixth Period: Calculus Honors**

**Seventh Period: Chemistry Honors**

**Eighth Period: Music**

He has every class with me. Except first and second period are switched. Since when is Austin so smart? I look up at him to see him smiling ear to ear. He takes his schedule out of my hand and folds it up before sliding it back into his pocket. Then, he folds mine up and slides it into my back pocket himself. I blush uncontrollably and he winks.

"Guess I'll see you third period."

**What's Austin up to?**

**How will Ally hold up?**

**AND WHAT IS WITH ALLY'S STEP-MOM? (hint: next chapter)**

**(1) ****Based off my school system**

**(2) ****Read the second paragraph at the beginning**

**Ahhhhh. I don't own Fifteen by Taylor Swift, it just fit PERFECTLY!**

**READ! POSTING A NEW ONE LATER TODAY! I FINISHED THREE OF MY SEVEN FINALS AND I GOT TO GO HOME EARLY SO IM HOME ALONE AND HAVE NO DISTRACTIONS! So im writing. Duh.**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Visit

**Heyy sorry I know I'm promising all these chapters and keep forgetting, but I'm gonna do two now. I'm typing two and posting them both right now, so you'll have through chapter seven. I wanna try to make them longer, but if I do that I might be taking longer to post so… anyway. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

I pull into my driveway and twist the key out of the ignition. A groan escapes my lips as I grab my backpack out of the back seat and shoved the car door open with my foot. I would have to say today was a pretty successful first day. I got to go late to all my classes and avoid Austin because by the time I got there, he was surrounded by all his stupid basketball buddies. I have no homework. Well, no one does because we just started second semester, but I still count it. Me and Trish found a great place to sit at lunch and noticed a nice little court area where we can eat lunch in the spring. I memorized my schedule and already knew the school, so that wasn't a problem.

The only problem is Austin.

He is constantly staring at me. Every time I look up. His eyes are always on me. It's like he had a love at first sight thing. At least that's what he thinks it is. Because if he recognized me, he probably wouldn't talk to me.

I walked up the sidewalk to the big red door and dug the key out of my pocket to shove it into the keyhole. I swallowed and sucked in a breath before pushing it open and stepping inside. I kicked the door closed behind me and craned my neck down the hallway to see if anyone was in the living room.

_Coast is clear, _I thought.

I took a hesitant step forward and headed to the stairs on the other side of the living room.

"Mm Hm." Someone cleared their throat behind me. I shuddered, my shoulders hunching up, and turned around slowly. My gaze drug from her feet to her face, which was scrunched up in a very disgusted way at the moment.

"Yeah?" I responded casually. She started tapping her foot on the ground and widened her eyes at me waiting for something. I shrugged my shoulders, as to say 'What am I supposed to say here.' And she growled.

"Well hello to you, too, Allyson." I glared at her after the last part.

"It's Ally." I sneered, then I turned around and proceeded to the stairs.

"Do you even know my name?" she asked as I took the first step.

"Whore." I mumbled under my breath. I turned around to look at her and adjusted my backpack on one shoulder. She stared at me for a few seconds so I looked back into the living room and sighed. "No. I guess not."

She smiled and stepped a little closer. "Well, do you want to know it?" I gave her a confused look and she smirked at me. Her eyes clouded over and her glared never broke.

"Umm. Not really. Why should I care?" I responded, recomposing my confidence and attitude.

"Oh well." She moved closer so that she was right in front of me on the ground, while I was still on the first step of the stairs. She was my height so I could see clean over her head in this position. She looked at the ground and I focused on the wall past her. Her arm shot up and grabbed my wrist, causing me to flinch. She slowly turned her head back up and her eyes were dark, almost black, and cloudy. She looked at me for a few seconds until I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Let me go." I growled trying to yank my wrist away, but she tightened her grip so much that my hand started to turn purple and I winced under the pain, my mouth hanging open to make a squeaking noise. "Ow! What the hell! Let me go!" I screeched. She twisted her hand on my wrist and I squeaked again, suddenly feeling weak in the knees and bending down a little.

She moved her face next to my ear so that I could feel her breathing down the back of my halter top.

"Lauren Schmitt." She whispered. Her lips brushed against my ear and I gasped. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground as she let go of my arm. My eyes glazed over as a single tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek. My throat felt like it was closing up and I couldn't breathe. I wrapped one hand around my neck and used the other to keep me in a sitting position. She smiled proudly and waltzed into the kitchen.

My arm finally gave out and I fell slack to the ground, hitting my head on the floor and curling into a ball. The tears started falling faster and stronger as I gaped for breaths by the bottom of the stairs.

**Austin's POV**

I kept trying to talk to her today. I had every class from third hour to the end of the day with her. Why couldn't I get thirty seconds to say hi or something? Oh yeah. Because she's new and showed up to every class fifteen minutes late claiming to get lost. Whenever I was at my locker and saw her coming, she made eye contact for less than a split second and turned around to disappear into the crowd. If I saw her at her locker, I would try to run over and catch her and she'd slam it shut and run off before I could get there.

Was she trying to avoid me?

Ally Dawson.

"What is it with me and Ally's?" I asked Dez on the drive home. I always drive him home on Mondays and Thursdays because his sister DeDe has volleyball practice afterschool and needs a car to drive home afterwards. He turns to look at me from the passenger seat and laughs slightly while shaking his head.

"Dude. How can you not see it?" he asked. My brow scrunched up in confusion and I stared at him for a few seconds.

"See what?" I asked. What was I missing? I looked down at my lap. In high school, I knew Ally Coleman. Now I know Ally Dawson. I don't understand what I can't see. I heard Dez sigh and I looked back over at him.

"Nothing. It's something that you have to figure out for yourself."

"Dez. Just tell me. Please." I pleaded.

"I can't. Let's just go home. I'm meeting someone for a project in English."

"Okay." I sighed before shifting the car to reverse and pulling out of the parking lot.

**Trish's POV**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ I pound my fist on the door before stepping back a little and turning around. I leaned against the railing and looked over to the front yard. The yard was huge and covered in flowers and trees and shrubs everywhere. The big wrap around driveway has a fountain in the middle with water spraying out the top and reflecting the sun in all different directions. I turn around and lean my elbows on the rail to look up at the house. It's four stories high and at least two hundred feet long and three hundred feet wide. Off to the left of the house was a two story glass building with a pool, a hot tub, and a lazy river wrapping around them both. I sighed and stood up again to start pacing the porch. I haven't been here in two years. The door lock clicks behind me and squeaks a little as someone opens the door.

"Hey Trish." He says. I stop pacing and look up at him. Two years. Two years I spent without him and now he's here. Right in front of my face. Yet, I couldn't find the power to move my feet. All I could do was stand there like an idiot and stare at him. My throat felt like it was closing up and I couldn't breathe.

"Dez." I choked out.

"Yeah." He smiled and walked out of the door to stand right in front of me.

"Oh my god. I missed you." I sighed and a tear fell from my eye. He wrapped his arms round my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I nuzzled my head into his neck and let out a shaky breath.

"I missed you too Trish." I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer. I couldn't let him go. Not again.

"Can we go inside?" I asked, looking up to see his face.

"Of course." He kissed the top of my head and let go of me. I instantly missed the feel of his warmth and whimpered a little. He grabbed my hand and nodded reassuringly before leading me into his house.

"Did you ever tell Austin?" I looked up at him as he led me down a long hallway to his living room.

"No. Today I told him that I had to work on an English paper with someone."

"Thank you. I just don't want Ally to find out. It would make everything way to complicated."

"I know. I know. I get it baby. It's okay."

"Does he know about Ally? Like has he figured it out yet?" I asked. He sat down on the couch and drug a hand down the side of his face while letting out a sigh.

"No. He's completely clueless. But, the thing is…" He stopped and placed his elbows on his knees. His head rested in his hands so that I couldn't see his face. I walked across the room from where he left me and sat down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his thigh.

"What is it Dez? You can tell me."

"He's falling for her all over again, but he doesn't even know that it is her." He mumbled into his hands. He turned his head to look at me and I moved my hand to his back to rub in small circles.

"It's okay. They'll figure it out. They always do."

"But last time they didn't. And it made her _and you_ leave us. It made you leave me."

"But I'm here now. So we can figure this out."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He let out a sigh and turned to me.

"I love you Trish."

"I love you too Dez." He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in.

"Don't ever forget that." He demanded. Then, he closed the gap and pressed his lips against mine. Our lips moved in perfect sync and I relaxed for the first time in two years. I finally had Dez back and now everything was going to be okay. One way or another. I pulled away for a breath and leaned my forehead against his.

"Impossible."

**What's up with Ally's step-mom?**

**Why did Ally react that way?**

**What's going on with Trish and Dez?**

**Will Austin ever recognize Ally?**

**Who's Ally Coleman?**

**Read next time to find out! And sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Because I made you wait, I'm typing three or four chapters at the same time and I'll post all of them together. So, there should be two or three more right after this one! Enjoy! Sorry again! Love Ya'll! 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprising Sights

**Heyyyyyyyy guyyyyyyyyys! Omg I'm really excited for this chapter. Lots of drama! Here we go!**

**Austin's POV**

My fingers ran across the strings again and again, playing random notes. I sigh and place my guitar on the floor, leaning it against the side of my bed and sit up to hang my feet over the edge. I had nothing to do today. I was going to hang out with Dez, but he had some English project to work on. He's probably making out with Kira right now. **(A/N: Thought I forgot about her did ya?) **Maybe I can get some extra community service in, then I won't have to work anymore Saturdays. I mean seriously? You accidentally hit someone's mailbox with your car one time… Can't I just apologize? No, I have to help them out with whatever they want for 120 hours. So six hours every Saturday for twenty Saturdays is what we agreed on, but he said I could come in whenever. Right now I have ninety-four hours and I'm so damn close.

I walk to my closet and grab my letterman jacket with the big blue A on the front and Moon written in yellow letters across my back. I grab my keys and head out.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ I pound on the door and wait for a second. I rock back and forth on my heels while waiting. _Mr. Dawson's car is here, _I thought.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Another minute and still no answer. I walk off the porch and around to the living room window which is open just a crack and the curtains are pulled back. I cup my hands around my eyes and place them up against the glass to peer inside. I don't see anyone, but there's a backpack at the bottom of the stairs and it looks like someone spilled something.

I walk around the corner of the house to the window in the kitchen that's right above the sink. I see someone sitting at the table with their head in their hands. I recognize the chestnut brown hair and the golden honey highlights that fall down her back. The only difference is, her back is moving up and down like she's taking in big breaths. I wedge my fingers in the bottom of the window and pull it up just an inch. I instantly hear sobs wracking from her petite body. My heart breaks a little as I watch her crying her eyes out and I can't do anything about it. My eyes fall on the patio door off to the side of the kitchen. The door isn't locked.

She stands up and turns around. I fall to my knees faster than I would've in football practice and land on a huge rock. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep in the scream as I hear her rummaging around in the kitchen. She takes a deep breath and I hear her walk away a little. I lift my head up so that my eyes see just above the window sill and see Ally standing in the middle of the kitchen with a knife in i=one hand and her other hand thrown over her face while she sobs violently.

"I can't." She whispers. "I just can't." My eyebrow scrunch together as she takes her arm off her face and looks down at her wrist. Then, my eyes widen when I realize what she's about to do.

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe she thought she had the right to walk into this house. Lauren. She was here. In this house. So I didn't want to be. I got up from the table and walked over to the counter and pulled open the silverware drawer, rummaging through until I found the knife my dad uses to cook. It's his favorite knife, so I know it's the sharpest of them all. I pull it out and turn around and walk back to the middle of the kitchen. I put my arm over my eyes to try and stop the flow of tears as my body jumped every second trying to catch its breath. I couldn't take this anymore. Look at what she's doing to me. And my dad doesn't even know who she is. She told me that he thinks her name is Nancy Lee. He suspects absolutely nothing and I know he won't believe me. She's done too much to me and to this family. I can't take anymore.

"I can't." I whisper. "I just can't." I move my arm off my face and look at my wrist, watching a single tear roll down to my elbow and disappear around the back of my arm. This is my only way out. I gently place the knife on my wrist and let out a shaky breath as more tears fall down my cheeks.

"No!" Someone barges through the patio door and comes up behind me. I don't even bother to look.

"I have to. I have to choice." I reply. I press down slightly, but the skin doesn't break yet. The person wraps their arms around my waist and rests their head on top of mine.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." They whisper.

"No. It's not. She's done too much." I whimper. They hug me tighter and I drop the knife, going limp in their arms. "She's done too much."

"Shhh. I'm here. Shhh." I feel the tears coming ever faster and I fall to the ground. The person falls to the ground with me and I turn around to hide my face in their chest. I sob for what must have been hours while he, it's definitely a guy, runs his fingers through my hair to calm me down while his other arm stays protectively around my waist like he doesn't want to let me go. And I won't let him. Not right now. I don't know who he is, but I need him.

**Austin's POV **

We're sitting on her kitchen floor and she's curled into my lap with her head on my chest. She's been crying for almost twenty minutes, but I don't care. She's safe. She's alive. She's here. I keep my arm around her waist and rub her hair as she cries. I'm not letting her until she wants to. She sits up a little and sniffles before looking up at my face and her eyes instantly tear up again when she recognizes me.

"Austin." She whispers. "I-I'm so s-sorry." She mumbles in-between sobs.

"No. Ally. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad I was here." I wrap my arms around her again and pull her into my chest again. My hands stay around her back and she rests her hands on my chest.

"Why were you here?" she asks into my chest.

"To see your dad. Nobody answered the door, but his car was here, so I was looking through the house." I explain.

"It sounds like you were stalking us." She giggles. I feel her smile against my chest, but it disappears as soon as it came.

"It kinda does." I chuckle. I pull her away a little and look at her face. She looks down at her wrist and plays with her fingers. I put my finger under her chin and lift her face up so her eyes meet mine. My face gets serious again. "But I'm glad I was."

She smiles and snuggles into my chest again.

"Me too."

**Dez's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _My phone goes off and I pick it up off the coffee table. I sit back on the couch again and through my arm around Trish again.

"Who is it?" She asks. I slide my finger across the screen and punch in my code. She snickers next to me. "Your code is one two three five?"

"Yeah. Nobody will guess the five." I point out.

"I guess. So who was it?" I open the messaging app and see a text from Austin.

"Austin."

"What did he say?" I shrug and click on his name and turn a little so that Trish can see with me.

_To: Dezzzz_

_I can't hang out today. Hanging with Dawson._

_-Best Bud_

"His name in your phone is Best Bud?" Trish asks next to me.

"Yeah. Because he's my best buddy." I reply and shrug at her.

"So what's my name?"

"Trishypoo." I state flatly.

"Aww. And your's is Dezypoo."

"Of course it is. That's what I set it as two years ago."

"So anyway. Austin is hanging out with Ally?"

"I don't know. He might be with her dad. He does community service for him because he accidently ran over his mailbox."

"Doesn't Austin know Ally's dad? Like before we left?"

"No. He only ever met Ally. Her mom had well you know and same with her sister and her dad was always out drinking or with some random lady."

"Yeah. I know that. I am her best friend." She starkly points out.

"Well, every time Austin went over, her dad was out. And he only knew her for a few months. He met her the second week of school and then she left after second semester, remember?"

"True. So, anyway…" she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before turning to face me and bounce up and down a little, causing her raven black curls to bounce and fall around her face in the most beautiful way I have ever seen. "What did you do while I was gone?" I thought about all the times I went to the beach and the pier and all the parties that the school has had while she was in New York, but I realized that at all those things, I was with Kira.

"Umm. Trish. I have to tell you something." I said hesitantly.

"What is it Dezycakes?"

"Okay." I grabbed her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Dez. I love you, too."

"Okay. Remember that. So, while you were gone, I was kinda sorta dating someone else." I closed my eyes and heard her take a deep breath and felt her hands stiffen in my grip.

"Dez." I open my eyes to look at her again. There was clear worry on her face and I felt my heart stop for a second. "How long were you guys dating?"

"Umm. Start of sophmore year until now."

"Wait. Now? Are you still dating?" Tears formed in her eyes. As she looked at my with a hopeful, yet scared, face.

I stiffen and winced. "Yes." She ripped her hands from mine and stood up from the couch.

"Oh my god." A tear fell down her cheek and stopped on her quivering lip. "Tell me this isn't true." She looked over at me and I swear my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"It's true." I whispered.

"I, uh, I have to g-go." She stuttered.

"No, Trish. I love you!" She opened the door and stood in the doorframe.

"Goodbye Dez." The door was closed and I through my phone against the wall, screaming.

I lost her again. I just got her back and I screwed it all up. Way to fucking go Dez. Way to fucking go.

**OMG DRAMAAAAA!**

**OKAY I'M GOING TO TYPE ONE MORE AND PUT THREE UP, SO READ THE NEXT ONE TOO!**

**LOVE YA'LL! 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise Realizations

**OH MY GOD! CHAPTER EIGHT! I'M SO EXCITED. HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**Austin's POV**

"How about this shirt?" I asked as I held up a blue and white striped tank top that I knew would hung her curves. She rubbed her chin while thinking about it.

I looked around the room while she considered. I knew this house used to be the old Ally's but I thought new people moved in when they left. I haven't been in this room since the last time I hung out with the old Ally, but it looks exactly the same. I don't think they would just leave all her stuff and take everything else. I mean, the rest of the house was completely different, but this room. There was still a queen sized bed under the window with a yellow comforter and purple pillows. I only used to make fun of Ally for that combination. Next to it was the cherry wood bed side table with her Mickey Mouse clock on it sitting next to a picture of a lady that I thought was old Ally's mom holding a baby that she always said was her. There was a dresser along the wall next to the door with a bunch of old music trophies and poetry medals that old Ally won. Wait. Why wouldn't that Ally take all these things? She always said that picture was the one thing she would save in a fire.

"Yeah. That one's good." She responded, snapping me out of my train of thought. "I can wear it with my blue skinny jeans and white wedges. She stood up and reached out for me to hand it to her.

"Ally? Who's that in that picture?" I asked while staring at it. Her arm went limp by her side and she turned to see what I was looking at.

"Oh." She smiled. "That's my mom and me."

"What's your last name?" I shifted my eyes from her to the picture and back to her.

"Dawson." She said slowly.

"Has it always been Dawson?" I stared at her forehead, afraid to make eye contact.

"Umm." She sat on her bad and looked at her feet. "N-no." she stuttered.

"What did it used to be?" I asked. My eyes made contact with hers again and she sighed.

"It used to be my mom's last name." I just stared at her, afraid that if I looked away she would disappear and this would all be a dream. She stood up and walked over to me. One hand rested on my chest and the other hung at her side. She looked down and took a deep breath.

"It used to be…"

**Trish's POV**

My sandals dangled from my fingers as I walked along the edge of the beach, letting the water was just slightly over the top of my feet. I looked out toward the horizon and saw the dozens of kids playing in the water and splashing each other before running away or diving under the water to take cover from being splashed back. I let out a sigh as I remembered the first time I met Dez.

**Flashback to when Trish was eight**

**Trish's POV**

I ran to the water with my water wings on my arms. They were shaped like dinosaurs and were purple and sparkly. My mom let me pick them out myself. My feet hit the water and I jumped back slightly when I felt the cold hit my hot skin. I looked into the ocean to see if there were any sharks. They do exist and they are super scary. And when you can't swim like me, it just makes it worse. You're the easiest to kill, so they come after you first. I stretched onto my tip toes to see out as far as possible.

"There aren't any sharks. I checked already." Someone said next to me. I set my feet back on the ground flat ad turned to see a taller kid with freckles and bright red hair looking at me. I noticed his water wings were dinosaurs just like mine, except his were green with yellow polka dots.

"Thanks." I said and turned away shyly.

"You wanna play with me?" He asked. I looked back up at him and shook my head violently.

"Yes!" He ran into the water up to his knees and turned to see me still standing there. The smile on his face grew ten times the size and he pushed his arms forward to send a wall of water in my direction. The cold droplets slid down my arms and back as I shrieked. I ran in after him and pushed him into the water.

We played for the next three hours until we looked like raisins and we had to leave.

"Mommy, can I come back tomorrow to play with Dez again?" I asked while tugging at the bottom of her cover up.

"Yes of course. Let me go talk to his mom."

"Yayyy!" I screamed as I ran toward Dez. We talked about what we could do tomorrow and he told me about all the toys he has to make sandcastles. Our mom exchanged phone numbers and agreed on what time to meet tomorrow. Dez and I hugged before we turned in different directions to leave.

**Present Day**

**Trish's POV**

We've been best friends ever since and the summer after eighth grade when he took me he liked me was the happiest moment of my life. We started dating that week and had our first kiss the last day of that summer. He joined the football team and everyone thought we were the cutest couple. Then, I met Ally the second day of school and he met Austin at football practice that Friday. The next Tuesday, we all went out for ice-cream after school and that's when Ally met Austin. Dez and I had the best relationship ever and I only had to leave him because I didn't want Ally to go by herself.

I made Ally stop by his house before we left so I could say goodbye and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Now I've had to do it twice. I looked up to the beach and saw Dez step out of a car in the parking lot. A second of hope surged through me until I saw the passenger door open and a girl got out. He walked over to her and they started walking to the pier hand in hand.

A single tear fell down my cheek before I turned around and started walking back up the beach to my car to go home.

Goodbye Dez.

**Sorry it's so short. I have a lot in mind, but if I started it in this chapter, it would like four thousand words and I wouldn't be able to post today. Also, i'm grounded and i'm not supposed to be on here, so I might not post for a week unless I can convince my mom I need the laptop for homework and then type without her knowing! Wish me luck, but here are the three chapter I promised. Enjoy!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprising Names

**Okay guys, so my mom isn't home right now, so I'm typing one as fast as possible so I can put it up for you guys! Sorry it's taking so long! But, I should be off grounding next week and I get to bring our laptop to school, so I can type there and post really fast at home before I do my homework. Sound good? That would mean about one story every other day. I hope so!**

**I feel really bad how I left you off to, so I'm going to try and make up for it with this one. Hint. Hint. It's gonna be good! And I couldn't decide if this scene would be better in Austin or Ally's POV, so I switch a few times between the two! Enjoyyyy!**

_**Previously on Surprise Attacks**_

"_What's your last name?" I shifted my eyes from her to the picture and back to her._

"_Dawson." She said slowly._

"_Has it always been Dawson?" I stared at her forehead, afraid to make eye contact._

"_Umm." She sat on her bad and looked at her feet. "N-no." she stuttered._

"_What did it used to be?" I asked. My eyes made contact with hers again and she sighed._

"_It used to be my mom's last name." I just stared at her, afraid that if I looked away she would disappear and this would all be a dream. She stood up and walked over to me. One hand rested on my chest and the other hung at her side. She looked down and took a deep breath._

"_It used to be…"_

**Now…**

**Ally's POV**

He stood in front of me, his eyes barreling deep inside of mine. I wanted to look away. I _needed _to look away. But for some reason, I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried.

His fist was clenching my shirt so tight at his side that his knuckles were turning white and the rest of his arm was beet red.

"Austin." I whispered.

He clenched his teeth and I could see his jaw set as his glare got harsher.

"What was your mom's last name?" He growled. A tear fell down my cheek and landed at the corner of my mouth before I spoke.

"Austin, please. You're scaring me." I cried. His face softened just enough for me to see the hint of fear in his eyes before he looked down at his feet, shifting them uncomfortably for a second. I could hear him take a few deep breaths before he lifted his head back up to look at me.

His eyes were teared over and his cheeks were red from heavy breathing. I couldn't control the tears that rolled down my cheeks and onto my chin, gathering uncomfortably there.

"Ally. What was your last name?" He repeated, except this time it sounded more like a plead than a demand. He took a small step closer to me. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't breathe. My throat was closing up and my mouth wouldn't open to take in more air. My nose was suddenly stuffed and I sniffled a little to draw in as much air as I could muster.

His eyes shifted slightly from one of mine to the other while he waited for me to speak. I managed to pry my mouth open and take in a shaky breath before breaking down and sinking to the ground crying. I gasped for air as my whole body racked up and down heaving my chest in and out, in and out.

He jumped down next to me and wrapped his arms around my body to help me control myself. Pathetic, right? The second time in two hours that he's had to try and help me.

"Is it Coleman?" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath running down my neck and causing me to shiver. I let out a squeak, trying to respond, before nodding my head slowly.

I heard him take in a sharp breath. I stiffened my whole body, waiting for him to leave me alone and walk out of the room. My breath got shakier and shakier every second until I heard him exhale finally.

Then, he surprised me more than I thought anyone could.

His arms tightened around my waist and he pulled me into his lap so he could nuzzle his head in my neck where I felt his tears run down my shoulder.

**Austin's POV**

She was right here in front of me. After all this time. I thought she was gone; that I'd never get to see her again. But, she's right here. And I'm not letting her go again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered into her neck. She started crying harder and her head fell onto my shoulder while her arm wrapped around my neck.

She pulled me as close to her body as I could get and I tightened my grip so she couldn't let go. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and soaking into my letterman jacket while mine were running down her arms.

We sat like that for what must have been half an hour until we both gained control of our breathing and stopped the tear flow, but I still didn't let go.

She lifted her head and I lifted mine to see what she was doing. My eyes instantly met hers and her whole face fell.

"I didn't mean anything I said. You know that right?" I spoke up. Her eyes teared over again and my heart shattered. "No. Never mind. We don't have to talk about it now. We can bring it up later." I suggested while reluctantly pulling a hand from around her waist to use the pad of my thumb to wipe a single tear that fell from her left eye.

"No. It's okay. We're gonna have to talk about it eventually."

"But, you've been through enough today. You need to rest." I couldn't stand to hurt her anymore. I don't know what caused her to want to kill herself, but I do know that the second breakdown was definitely my fault and I couldn't cause her another one. Not now. I don't think I could ever.

"Why did you say it if you didn't mean it?" She whispered, obviously ignoring my suggestion.

"Because they were true. You aren't pretty. You are fat. And you are a nerd." I heard her wince next to me and I took a deep breath. "But you never let me finish." She turned her head to look at me and sniffled a little before I continued. "You aren't pretty. You're beautiful. You're fat because a small body can't hold all your love, passion, and creativity. You aren't physically fat. You're more of, um, personality fat. I guess." She let out a small laugh and I felt the corner of my mouth lift slightly. "And you are a nerd. But, that just means that you're incredibly smart and you're going to go somewhere with your life."

She lifted her head to fully face me and mouthed _thank you_ before wrapping me in another hug.

"And you won't find the right guy because I'm right here." I whispered under my breath.

**Ally's POV**

I heard Austin whisper something, but I don't know if I was supposed to hear it or not.

"What?" I asked, sitting up straight again, but keeping my hands behind his neck to play with his hair.

He opened his eyes to look at me and he was looking at me in a way I didn't recognize.

"Huh? Um, nothing." I narrowed my eyes slightly and looked at him to study his face. None of his features made the lightest movement, so I gave up and looked at my lap, suddenly very aware that I was in _his _lap. I giggled to myself and shifted my legs a little so that my hip was touching his stomach. I moved one hand to my lap, but kept the other around his neck so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Mmm." I heard his respond, obviously sounding tired.

"How did you not recognize me?" I felt my head move up when he shrugged his shoulder. When it fell back down, he opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed it again. He did that a few times before he turned his head as much as possible without making me uncomfortable.

"You look different." He stated. I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"Good different?" I asked.

"Amazing different. Although, I liked shy Ally a little better." My eyes opened a little at his confession. How could anyone like her better?

When Trish and I moved to New York, I got a complete makeover to start fresh. My brown limp hair was layered and dip-dyed with a caramel color. Some people say it has an ombre affect, but I don't really see it. I ditched my flowery dress and baggy shirts for skinny jeans and tight tank tops, even a few crop tops. I started wearing more makeup and better shoes. Instead of wedges and boots, I wear stilettos and pumps, with the occasional sandal. I think I look ten times better.

What could he see that I don't?

"Why? How? What?" I stuttered out, looking down at myself in sweats and a t-shirt.

"New Ally has guys staring at her all the time." He stated, shrugging his shoulders. Again I heard him whisper something under his breath that I didn't quite catch, but I brushed it off.

"New Ally is also a lot less naive and stupid." I reassured before resting my head back on his shoulder.

**Austin's POV**

"And Old Ally was all mine." I whisper. I lift my gaze to hers and she looks confused, but she moves on. Did she hear me?

"New Ally is also a lot less naive and stupid." She states before snuggling into my side again and closing her eyes, letting out a deep breath. I sat and watched her until her breathing steadied and her body relaxed into my lap.

I wrapped one arm around her back and hooked my other under her knees and stood up. I set her down in her bed and she curled onto her side, her elbow bending so her arm is under her head and her knees curling her into a ball. I pulled the blanket up to her chin and tucked her in.

I reached my hand out to push a stray strand of hair out of her face and lace it behind her ear.

"I love you Ally. Don't forget that." I whispered before walking to the door and turning the light off.

**So I know it's kinda short, but I'll try and sneak another one up tomorrow, if not I found a long way where I type into my notepad on my iPod and copy and paste it to my email then email it to myself and then when I get the laptop I just copy and paste again to post it. It takes a little longer, but then I can type without my laptop. But, ya. Here. Next chapter will be extra-long and will involve Ally's step-mom (evil lady that Ally is scared of but you don't know why Mwahaha), Dez and Trish, and some Auslly stuff. So look out! He comes the drama train!**

**Trust me, I'm not even half way done with this yet. I was thinking maybe thirty to forty chapters. Unless I start making them longer, which I might do. Or I could go more in detail and make them longer AND have thirty to forty chapters. I don't know yet. I'll figure it out.**

**Okay R&R! And I want to know whose POV you guys like more. So review or PM me what you think! I try to respond to PMs as fast as possible, but with the whole no laptop grounded thing, it might be hard.**

**Hope you love it! Love Ya'll! 3**


	10. Chapter 10: Early Morning Surprise

**Oh my gosh guys. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted in a few days. But, I'm officially off grounding! Yayyy! So I'm gonna jump right on in… Here ya go!**

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the darkness of my room. I stretched my arms out above my head and let out a yawn before propping myself up on my arms. I looked around my room and realized I was in my bed. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in Austin's lap. He must have carried me to bed.

Aww.

I crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, stripping out of my sweats and baggy t-shirt and turning the shower water on. I slid out of my underwear and stepped into the shower, praising the feel of the hot steamy water rolling down my back and across my chest. I washed my hair and my body before stepping out and grabbing a towel to wrap around myself.

Walking to my closet and throwing the door open, I began to think about everything that happened yesterday. First, my step-mom turns out to be Lauren. Then, Austin saves me from killing myself, just to find out that I'm me and to save me from another mental breakdown.

But at least I know that he still cares about me, even if it is only as a friend.  
I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and the shirt that Austin had picked out for me yesterday. I through on a pair of white sandals and a necklace with a heart and a key and moved on to my hair. I decided to curl it because I know Austin used to love my hair curled. I only applied a small amount of blush and eye shadow to make my eyes pop, but still look natural.

I threw my backpack on my shoulder and headed to the kitchen.

I froze in place at the sight in front of me. Lauren had a knife held up to my dad's throat and my dad's eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Lauren looked crazy as she caught my eye and gave me a psychotic glare.

"Hey Allyson." She sneered, pronouncing the son in my name extra loud because she knew it would piss me off.

"Lauren." I growled. "Leave my dad out of this."

"Why should I? He's just as much part of this as you are."

"Please. Just let me go. We can talk it out honey." My dad pleaded. I winced at the sound of him calling her honey.

"She's not your honey dad. She's Lauren." He gave me a puzzled look before his eyes widened in realization.

"You mean the Lauren that-" I cut him off.

"Yes. That Lauren." I sighed.

A tear ran down his cheek before she pulled the knife across his neck and dropped him on the floor.

The last thing I remember is screaming at the top of my lungs before something hit my head and everything went black. 

**Austin's POV**

I ran straight to Dez's house as soon as I woke up. I rang his doorbell sixteen times (yes, I counted) before he opened the door in rainbow boxers with crabs on them and a very annoyed look on his face.

"Dez, guess what?" I screamed at him.

"You're trying to break the record of how many people you can piss off in one morning!" He snarled still half asleep.

"No guess again."

"Austin, do you even know what time it is?"

"No. I guess not." I was in too much of a hurry this morning, I guess I never looked at the clock. But, it can't be that early. It's still dark out, but it's always dark when I leave for school. I have workout in the morning, and Dez does too for his swim team.

"It's two in the fucking morning!" He screamed.

"Oh. Oops. Honest mistake." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever."

"So, guess." I squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"I don't know. Just tell me." He sighed, running his hand down his cheek.

"Ally Dawson is..." I paused for dramatic effect and he rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands for me to go on. "Ally Coleman!" I finished and his eyes went wide as a grin grew ear to ear across his face.

"Dude! You finally figured it out!" He slapped me on the back to congratulate me, but my smile faltered a little.

"Wait. You knew?" I narrowed my eyes at the end of the sentence and he nodded his head. My eyes widened a little and glazed over with a mix of tears and anger.

"Sorry bro." He tried.

"How could you just not tell me?" I screamed. "I lived her and I thought I lost her, but she was right here the while time! And you just let me stand there cluelessly idling by? How could you? I thought we were friends!"

"Austin. I-"

"No Dez. I, uh, I gotta go. See ya around." I mumbled, looking at my feet. He opened his mouth to talk, but before he could I turned on my heel and sprinted down the sidewalk.

I need to talk to Ally. Why would she tell him, but not me?

I turned down the street that led to her neighborhood before I realized it was still two in the morning. I settled for stopping for some coffee before I would go home. I could always talk to her at school.

I pushed the door to the 24/7 coffee shop downtown and listened as the bell rang signaling I was here. Nobody ever comes in this early, so it's where I come to think when I can't sleep.

"Hey Austin. What was it this time?" I hear a voice ask from the kitchen. Like I said, I come here often.

"Cassidy?" I call out, looking around the corner to crane my neck into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Gimme a sec. I have a few more dishes to clean."

"Cool." I walked back toward the window and sat in the booth by the back window. It had a beautiful view of the garden in town central. There were flowers everywhere and butterflies flying around through the air.

But if anyone asked, it was just a bunch of bushes to me. I am still the popular jock.

Cassidy came out and sat across from me, setting down a cup of black coffee, the way I always asked for it. She sat silently looking out the window with me. She never intruded on me. She always waited for me to talk to her so I would be more comfortable with it.

I started talking to Cassidy right after Ally left. I came in one morning around one thirty and asked for a coffee. As soon as she handed it to me, I broke down in tears and she tried to console me. I ended up explaining the whole thing to her. From Elliott to me being a jerk to Ally leaving. She listened the whole time without interrupting and helped me through it. She's like an older sister to me.

It's funny though because I had the hugest crush in Cassidy when I first met Ally. I would make Ally bring me here for coffee every day after school just so I could talk to her. She has the blonde hair and the blue eyes and she looks like a goddess. She loves music and hates school and doesn't care what others think. Why wouldn't I like her? The only reason I managed to get over her is 1) she's 26 and 2) Ally.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered to the window.

"About what?" She asked. She looked over at me and I took my hands out of my lap to wrap them around the cup of coffee in front of me. The heat of the cup stung my hands, but at least I knew I could feel something.

"Ally's back." I looked down into my coffee and noticed my reflection. My hair was laying messy like usual, but I spent extra-long this morning to make it look perfectly messy. My outfit was something that wouldn't be noticed as too flashy, but would hopefully impress Ally. It took me half an hour to pick it out. I went all girl for a morning.

"I know. She stopped by this weekend to say hi."

"Why didn't she tell me it was her? Everyone else knew." My eyes in the reflection were suddenly filled with regret and sadness and I sighed. "Even Dez."

"Ally didn't tell Dez. Trish did." My eyes shot up toward her to see if she was lying, but her face stayed perfectly still; her mouth set in a flat line.

"Trish is back too?" I asked. She gave me that look I got when I asked stupid questions. "Okay. So Trish is back. But why would she tell Dez a secret like that? They practically hate each other."

"Really Austin? I barely see you guys and even I know that one. Think about it."

"They bicker. They fight constantly. Yet they're always hanging out. Sometimes we catch them being nice to each other, but when we ask about it, they act like it didn't happen."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Think about it Austin."

I stared at her for a second and she smirked at me. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I slammed a hand down on the table.

"Oh my God! Trish and Dez are dating!" I screamed. She laughed and nodded her head.

"They have been since the summer before freshman year."

"But what about Kira?"

"That would be a Dez and Trish problem, now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it is. Okay so that explains why he knew, but why didn't he tell me."

"Maybe because Ally wanted to know if you could recognize her. What's on the surface should have been nothing to you. As soon as she walked through that door, you should have known that was her."

"I subconsciously knew. Does that count?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I fell in love with her as soon as I laid eyes on her. I knew there was something, I just couldn't pick it out. God! I'm so stupid! I should have fucking known!" I screamed. I slammed my palm into my face and rested my elbow on the table, shaking my head back and forth against my hand.

"But you did. Just tell her what you told me."

"You think that will work?" I asked. I heard her sigh and I looked up at her as she stared down at me with apologetic eyes.

"There's only one way to find out."

**Ally's POV**

My eyes slowly pried themselves open as I felt the pain of a splitting headache automatically surge through my body. A small groan escaped my lips and I tried to bring my hands to my head only to feel a ripe throb glow on my wrists. I turned my head down and realized that my torso was tied to the back of my dining room chair and my arms were tied behind my back. I gasped as a black shadow walked in through the hallway to living room laughing.

"Lauren?" I choked out. My throat was scratchy and my mouth was dry.

"Well hello Allyson. I see you've woken up." She stepped into the light from the one window opened above the sink. The curtains blew into the room sending a breeze across my back and a shiver danced down my spine and through my legs. My foot jerked slightly from the cold and I felt a throbbing against it also. She even tied my legs to the chair.

"You bitch. Untie me!" I screamed. She laughed again and took another step toward me. I swallowed what was left of the moisture in my mouth and took in the fate in front of me.

She stood in black jeans and a white t-shirt, smeared in blood that was most likely my dad's. I choked back a sob as I realized I could only see one of her hands hanging at her side. The other arm was tucked behind her back blocking my view from her elbow down.

"Now why would I do that? It would ruin all the fun." She growled between her teeth.

"What d-do you ha-have behind your b-back?" I stumble over my words. My brain wasn't functioning and my heart was practically exploding.

"The ingredients to a game I would _love_ to play with you." She slowly took her hand out from behind her back and showed me the bottle of gasoline she was holding, making sure to emphasize the lighter she had wrapped in her pinky.

"What are y-you gonna do t-to me?" I stuttered again.

"Not just to you. To this family."

"What did we ever do to you?" I screamed at her. It sounded more like a croak due to lack of moisture in my throat, but she got the point. She stomped up to my chair and squatted down in front of me so we were eye to eye.

"You ruined my life. I had a big dream to run a music store in Miami and make it big. I would sell all kinds of instruments and even teach a few lessons. I would live out my dream and make lots of money doing it." She barked. "But then you and your family opened your stupid store in the mall the same time I opened mine. I was fine at first because we had healthy competition. It just meant that when I won, I would feel even better about myself. But then you guys got more popular and everyone left my store. I went out of business because of you. My boyfriend left me and I lost my house. I had nothing!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." I whispered.

"Of course you didn't. You were too happy with your lives. So I set out to ruin every single one of them. I watched you guys for over a year before I got the first chance. Your mom and your sister were going for a _drive. _I took it upon myself to join them. Then the stupid cops caught me and everyone found out my name and what I did. I went to jail for a year and a half." She stood up, never breaking our eye contact. "But no one ever saw my face."

I winced as she kicked my leg causing the chair to fall over and my head to smack the ground. My head spun and my vision went blurry.

"So, I found your dad. You don't know how hard it was to act all nice for so long until you came back. But when you did, everything fell into place. And now that I killed your dad, all I have to do is finish you off. And trust me, I plan to."

I watched her feet walk over toward the island in the kitchen. A faint _pop_ noise was heard as she opened the gasoline. I watched as pools and drops fell to the floor all over the kitchen. She walked back over to me and kneeled down in front of me.

"Goodbye Ally-cat. See ya in hell." And with that, she struck the lighter and threw it at the floor.

**I know. I know. I'm horrible. But we have school off tomorrow and Tuesday because it's too cold for us to go, so I promise from the bottom of my heart that I will have one, if not two, up tomorrow.**

**I hope you loved it! And sorry again, but it will get better! Love Ya'll! 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise Spark

**So I left you off at an awful cliffhanger so I'm just gonna jump right in, but first. I thought I would answer some reviews because I do have ten chapters now!**

**So here we go…**

**Guest: For your chapter names you use surprise a lot…**

**Yeah. I try to keep it like that because the title is Surprise Attacks. I thought it would be cool if I could keep a trend like that. Thanks for reviewing! **

**ItsYaGirlTerTer:** **Lauren is officially crazy. I hope Austin saves her! Update soon!**

**I really wanted to make Lauren come off as mentally insane so I'm glad you saw that! I have plans as to saving Ally or not, but you'll have to read this chapter! As for updating… Well, here ya go! Thanks for staying with my story! **

**Tephriam: Uh oh, what's going to happen to Ally?! Please update soon!**

**You will find out what happens to Ally this chapter. So read and enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! **

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura:** **Great chapter!**

**First off, love the pen name! And thanks for reviewing! It was the longest one I've done and I wasn't sure if it was as great as I thought it was, so thanks for boosting my confidence a little! **

**Now for the story! Please review more guys! I think I might start doing this with every chapter, so ask questions and stuff too!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat on the kitchen floor watching the flames dance back and forth in front of me, feeling the heat on my face, burning my cheeks. The smoke raising and filling the room, blurring my vision. My eyes stung and the tears down my face had stopped. Sure I cried at first, but there's no point. My dad is dead. I'm tied to a chair. There's no getting out.

I'm going to die.

I close my eyes tight and focus on the heat burning my face. It no longer hurts. There's no more fear. There's no more pain. There's no more anything. It's all numb.

My thoughts all disappeared into thin air and my mind ran blank. The heat on my face radiated throughout my whole body until there was nothing except numb throbbing everywhere.

I opened my eyes only to see the flames spreading closer than before. A few more minutes and they would be here. On me. No stopping them.

They danced higher and higher, skimming the ceiling above and changing different colors. From red to orange to white and blue.

The gasoline ran across the floor, turning in random directions. It reflected green and purple and black. The flames followed behind as if the gasoline was leading it to its destination. Me.

I watched as the gasoline made its way closer and closer. Inching toward me so slowly it was almost torturous. It swirled in different directions and took unexpected turns, all leading toward where I was lying. Unmovable.

I shut my eyes again and took in a breath full of smoke and heat, burning my throat to no end. Coughing when the smoke tickled the back of my throat. Using the last of my strength to wretch my body forward and let out one of the last breaths I had.

That's when I felt the cool liquid start to soak through the thin fabric covering my knees.

**Austin's POV**

I waved goodbye to Cassidy and turned to walk down the sidewalk. The sun was peeking up behind the garden and the flowers glowed in the slight sunlight. I glanced down at my watch and noticed that it was already four thirty. I must have talked to Cassidy for almost two hours. Wow. Okay. Maybe I should go talk to Ally. If I started walking now, I would get there around four forty-five. If school stars at seven thirty, she should be getting up around five. I could always wait a little while for her.

I headed toward Ally's house, watching the sunrise along the way. Everything was dark except for the misty gleam of light across a sliver of the sky, sparkling against the sidewalk.

I walked in a comfortable silence except for the muffled sound of my shoes scraping against the ground.

I watched above the houses as the sun slowly began to appear. I turned around the corner into Ally's neighborhood and craned my head into the impending darkness and realized that the sky ahead was darker than anywhere else. My eyes squinted in the dark and tried to focus on what was the cause.

That's when I saw the smoke.

I broke into a sprint toward Ally's house. _It's not her house. It's not her house. She's okay. Nothing is going to happen. It is not her house. _I sprinted onto her street and kept thinking positive thoughts. Until I saw her house.

There was smoke pouring out the kitchen and living room windows and I saw flames burning through the roof.

I watched for a few seconds as the flames danced red and orange, lighting up the sky like nothing I've ever seen before. My feet stood glued to the sidewalk. _She's okay. She got out. It's going to be okay. _

I stood there and stared at the fire as it grew larger and larger.

There was a faint sound coming from the house. It almost sounded like a faint scream.

_Ally._

I started sprinting toward the front door while pulling my phone out of my pocket. If she's in there, there's no way in hell I'm not getting her out. I punched in 911 and put the phone up to my ear.

"This is 911. What's your emergency?" I heard a lady ask from the other end.

"My girlfriend's house is on fire! And I think she's still in there! Help!"

"Please remain calm. Do you know where she is exactly?"

"No. I'm standing outside, but I think I heard a scream from inside. Please help! I need to get her out!"

"Okay. We are sending people right now. Please remain calm and stay away from the building."

Just then part of the roof caved in above the dining room and crashed through the house, causing smoke, dust, and ash to fly everywhere. I watched in shock as the flames grew higher and higher.

"I have to save her. I'm not leaving her again." I whispered.

"No! Sir! Please walk away. We will get her out! She will be o-" I cut her off when I hung up the phone.

"I'm coming Ally. I promise."

**Ally's POV**

I watched the fire slowly grow closer and closer to my body. The ends turning blue mere seconds before catching flame and transitioning from a black puddle to a majestic red flame dancing in the wind. Everything goes by so slowly when you know it's the end.

The end.

Of forever.

No more walks on the beach. No more writing songs. No more listening to music. No more secrets to share with Trish. No more college. No more future. No more family. No more true love. No change at finding my soul mate. No more second chances. No more first impressions. No more me. No more friends. No more Trish. No more Dez. No more Austin.

No more Austin.

Austin.

He's gone. I'll never get to see him again. Ever. I don't even get to say goodbye. He's just gone.

Forever.

I still remember the first time we met.

**Flashback Freshman Year**

I ran up to my bestfriend, my backpack smacking against my back every other step and my prized songbook in hand.

"Trish!" I called out right before I ran into her, almost knocking her over. We've only known each other for a week, but she's the only person I can talk to at school. Mainly because she's the only one that chooses to talk to me.

"Oh my gosh, Ally. What is it?" she asked through a laugh, regaining her balance.

"I saw this really cute guy in my history class!" My smile grew about three sizes when I saw her eyes light up. I don't really like school, so I don't get excited about this kind of stuff. All week she's been pestering me about any crushes I might have. Ugh. Friends, right?

"And?" she asked, gesturing toward me with her hand to go on.

"And he totally looked at me!" I saw her face drop into her signature _really_ look. I sighed and gave her my _let me continue _look. She nodded he head and I finished my explanation. "Then, he smile and waved!"

"Oh my God Ally! That's so amazing! Who was it?"

"I don't know his name. But, he was wearing a letterman jacket and his last name started with an M, but I couldn't see the rest because it was behind his backpack. He has kind eyes and hair that flops just the right way. And he smells like a fresh summer breeze." I started staring off into space thinking about him for a few minutes until Trish slapped my arm waking me and dragging me to class shaking her head.

That afternoon we were sitting in my room doing homework, well I was doing homework. Trish was reading a magazine and texting someone she wouldn't tell me about. But, she kept smiling, so I was getting suspicious.

"Hey Ally?"

"Yeah Trish?"

"How would you feel about going to the boardwalk Saturday? We could get some ice-cream or something."

"Um sure I guess. Who all is coming?"

"A few of my friends."

"Okay. Sure. Let's go. It'll be fun." I smiled at her and she returned to texting whoever it was she was texting.

That Saturday me and Trish were on the boardwalk laughing about some idiot that slipped on ice-cream and landed on his date. She was so angry that she slapped him with her purse and walked away. We stopped at a bench by the Ferris Wheel and waited for Trish's friends to show up. As if on cue, two guys walked up when we sat down. One had bright red hair and bounced over like a kangaroo before bumping into Trish laughing. She pushed him away, trying to look angry, but I noticed a small blush on her cheeks. I smiled at her before I looked over to the other guy walking toward me.

His eyes were a deep chocolate brown that melted your soul and as he got closer, you could see little specks of gold in them. His hair fell down over his forehead in a way that looked almost effortless, but still perfect. He smiled one of those stereotypical million dollar smiles and my heart practically melted in my chest.

"Hey."

"H-hey." I stuttered. Then I turned my head to Trish and my mouth dropped. How did she know?

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon. Try not to fall in love with me." He smirked and put his hand out as my cheeks exploded with red and pink.

"Ally." I stuck my hand in his and he shook it up and down. "And too late for that." I froze in place and looked up at him with that stupid smirk on his face again.

"Really?"

"Whaaaat? Um, psht. Nooo. I have n-no idea what… you're talking… about." I managed out.

"So, do I have someone who can finally keep up with my sarcastic flirty banter?"

"Yeah! Totally! That's exactly what I was doing. Cuz why would I mean that? It's not like I'm actually in love with you. That… That would be insane!" I frantically searched for a way out. When I finally shut up, I pulled a piece of hair from behind my ear and strung n through my mouth. Austin gave me an amused look and I quickly pulled the hair from my mouth. "Sorry. Old habit."

"Nervous?"

"Pfft. No." My hand went up to grab some hair on reflex, but I focused on keeping it down to keep myself from doing something embarrassing in front of Austin. After a second of quick thinking, I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and started gnawing on it. Little did I know that I would be hanging out with Austin a lot and this would become a new habit so I wouldn't look completely stupid around him.

"I think you are." He stepped closer so our bodies were almost touching and I stared at his chest waiting for something to happen. My lip felt like I was about to fall off. "I don't blame you." I bent my neck back to look up at him and noticed that he was biting his lip also. I blushed again and looked back down.

"Maybe."

"Really? Maybe I can help you relax." He spun me around so that I was facing away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh. Just relax." He whispered in my ear, making sure to brush his lip against the shell of my ear. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into him so that my back was flush against his chest. He dug his thumbs into my shoulders and began rubbing them in circles. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and he moved his hands to my neck and collarbone. I let off a moan muffled by my teeth digging so deep into my lip that I was afraid I might break skin.

I could feel his breath on my neck and how it stopped when I moaned. He gently pushed his crotch closer to my butt and I moaned louder this time.

"This isn't relaxing me." I laughed as I turned back around. As much fun as that was, I barely knew him, we were in public, Trish and Dez were right there, and I've never done anything like that before. Ever.

"Well. I bet some ice-cream would!"

"Sure…" I questioned more than stated. How did he turn that around so fast? One second he's all up on me and the next he's jumping around and acting like it never happened.

"Well, let's go!"

The next three hours were like a normal group of teenage _friends _hanging out. No more touching or moaning or touching or _touching. _It was the end of the night and we were in line for the Ferris Wheel on the end of the pier. We agreed that Trish and Dez would sit together and Austin and I would sit together because Trish thought we should have some _alone time._ After I tried to change that for half an hour, I gave up and agreed to ride with Austin.

The wheel came to a stop in front of us and the guy opened the handle lock. I climbed in and Austin followed before the guy shut the handle and made sure it was locked correctly. The wheel started turning and we were off.

"Um. Austin?"

"Yeah."

"I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"I am deathly afraid of heights."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have waited at the bottom for Trish and Dez."

"I thought you wanted to ride."

"Well I did."

"You could have gone with Trish or Dez."

"But I wanted to ride… with you." I turned my head toward him and he smiled his famous million dollar smile and I blushed again. I pulled my lip between my teeth and looked down at my lap.

"Austin…" I started. He placed his thumb on my chin and turned my head to slam his face into mine. His lips melted against mine and I felt the Ferris Wheel come to a stop underneath us. I knew we were at the top because I heard the collective awe's from the ground, but I didn't care that we were up this high. I leaned into it and ended up pushing him up against the back of the bench while he kissed me more forcefully. I moaned into the kiss and he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips slightly for him to enter.

"Mmm hmm." I heard someone clear their throat behind us and we broke apart and turned around to see Trish and Dez smirking at us.

"Sorry." I mumbled. We turned back around and bust out laughing. Austin grabbed my hand and we sat in silence until we got off.

We talked later that night and agreed that we should try to be friends before we got into anything like that. But I decided in that moment on the Ferris Wheel, that I, Ally Dawson, loved Austin Moon.

Because he was my first kiss.

And I've never regretted it being him.

**Present**

I've loved him since. But then I met Elliot and he made me feel special. But I will never be special. I cause trouble to everyone around me. I've hurt everyone I've ever known or loved. Maybe it would be better if I just burned. Better for me. Better for everyone.

A small flame hit my leg just above my knee and I screamed from the sudden burning sensation spreading throughout my leg and hiding under my skin.

I closed my eyes to block out the heat from my eyes. The pain was excruciating and I have long gone numb and the pain is no more than a tingling feeling. I could feel myself falling out of consciousness and my senses were fading.

Then there was a loud crack and a huge crash coming from somewhere right behind me. I opened my eyes and saw the flames higher than they were before. Dust and ashes were flying everywhere from behind me in the dining room.

Things were going downhill and nobody was here to help. The burning in my leg grew stronger and I let out a shaky breath before reclosing my eyes and letting everything slowly slip away into nothing but darkness and silence.

This was the end. And there was no stopping it.

**OMG! I finished chapter 11! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. There has been a lot of drama around me lately. One of my close guy friends told me he liked me and it was kind of awkward, so I was trying to clear things up because I don't really like him that way. Then I was sick and everything went downhill. But, I'm good now and I'm up and writing and I didn't go to school today because I'm still kind of sick, but that just means I'll be typing all day. This one took me about two hours, but it's also my longest one yet, so maybe two more up today. I think that works.**

**I know you deserve something after this. Sorry for the ending, but it gets better. I promise.**

**Oh and I don't own Austin and Ally or anything. So yeah.**

**Love Ya'll 3**


	12. Chapter 12: Safe Surprise

**Woohoo! CHAPTER TWELVE!**

**LIKE A BOSS!**

**#Dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**JK JK**

**BUT SERIOUSLY… DRAMAAAAAAAA**

**OK HERE WE GO!**

**Btw I don't own Austin and Ally or anything associated with it! Thanks!**

**ENJOY**

**Austin's POV**

I hand the door handled balled in between my fists and I was shaking the door violently. It was locked and the door wouldn't budge.

"Ally! Ally if you're in there, answer me! Please!"

I rammed my shoulder into the red door and hear a faint cracking noise.

"Ally! Don't give up! I'm coming for you!"

I let go of the door and jogged down the steps and halfway down the sidewalk. I took one last glance at the house crumbling in front of me and started sprinting toward the house. I cleared all three steps in one stride and ran into the door with full contact. My shoulder broke through the door and it fell to the ground. The hinges snapped and metal pieces flung everywhere. I thanked God that I was on the football team or I might have broken my shoulder trying to do that. I regained my footing and looked around the living room.

"Ally! Are you in here?"

Nobody answered so I ran through the living room toward the stairs to check in her room. I turned to step up the first stair and saw something in my peripheral vision. Like a block on the ground in the kitchen. I took a slow step back and realized what it was.

"Ally!"

I ran to Ally to see her tied to a dining room chair, lying on the kitchen floor. I dropped to the floor in front of her and noticed that he leg was sitting in a fire. I took my sweatshirt off and through it over the fire and started slapping the sweatshirt to put it out. When the fire disappeared, I turned to Ally's face. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Ally! Come on Ally talk to me. Please. You can't leave me now."

I ripped the rope around her torso and threw it across the room. I watched as it flew toward the island and flames engulfed it until it burned bright red. I turned back to Ally and broke her arms and legs free. I wrapped one arm around her back and the other under her legs like when I brought her to bed last night. With one last glance at her face, I picked her up and got up to my feet. The hallway to the living room burst into flames almost instantly and I felt Ally move slightly in my arms. I let out a sigh of relief, but instantly tensed back up when I realized that we still had no way out. I turned around in a few circles looking for ways out of the kitchen.

Hallway to the living room? In flames.

Hallway to the dining room? Covered in roof rumble.

Stairs? Don't lead out.

The bathroom? No way out.

The back door to the porch? Perfectly open.

Wait! Perfectly open! I stop and stare at the door.

"Let's get out of here Ally." I whisper.

I walk over to the door and use my elbow to push the sliding door to the side. The cool air outside instantly hits my hot and sweaty skin and there are sirens in the distance on their way here. I step outside onto the grass and take one look back where I see Mr. Dawson on the kitchen floor lying in a puddle of blood. I set Ally down in the grass and run over to him. His neck is cut. Deep. I can see bone.

My stomach does a few front flips and I hide my face in my shoulder to stop from throwing up. Someone was out to get them. Someone wanted to hurt them. Someone wanted to hurt Ally. Someone wanted Ally dead.

And that someone would never get near her again.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Austin's POV**

Ally has been in and out of consciousness for two weeks now, but every time she wakes up, she screams at the top of her lungs, starts mumbling about somebody named Lauren and then passes out again.

It's excruciating having to watch her go through this much pain. She has to be in a cast with crutches for another two months. She's going to have a scar on the side of her face for the rest of her life. Her face is still all wrapped in bandages, so I haven't seen how bad it is yet, but she still doesn't deserve it.

I haven't gone to school in two weeks. Every day I sit here, in this stupid wooden chair in the stupid corner of Ally's stupid hospital room, waiting, hoping, and praying that she might wake up today and be okay.

But, it hasn't happened yet.

She hasn't gotten much better and the doctor said she might not remember everything that happened the few days before her _accident. _I honestly don't care what she remembers or not. I just want her to be okay. She might not remember the night we had before the fire, but we can do that over and I can make it easier for her, too. But the one thing she has to remember is the night we met. If she forgets that, I don't know what I would do with myself. That was the best night of my entire existence.

**Flashback Freshman Year**

"Hey Dez. Who you texting?" I walked up to my best friend Dez at the beach.

"Nobody." He screamed as his eyes grew wider and more alert.

"I think you are. And I bet it's a girl."

"Why?"

"Because you can't stop smiling. Seriously. Your face is going to break if you smile for another five minutes."

"Nuh uh."

"Whatever Dez."

"So, you wanna go to the pier on Saturday with a few friends of mine?"

"Who?"

"My best friend since second grade, Trish, and her new best friend, Ally Coleman." Ally Coleman was going to be there?

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I screamed.

"Whoa bro. Calm down. Why are you all excited all of a sudden? Did you see a flying panda with a baseball bat?" He started looking around frantically and I shook my head.

"No Dez I haven't."

"Well if you do, tell me. I lost mine."

"Um okay Dez."

"So why are you excited?"

"It's Ally Coleman. She's in my history class. I kinda like her. That's all."

"Oh okay."

That Saturday we were walking down the pier and Dez was hopping like a kangaroo. I was trying to make it look like I didn't know him, but he kept hopping closer and talking to me. It kind of made it difficult. We made our way toward the Ferris Wheel and I noticed two girls sitting on a bench in front of it. The Latina I knew already through Dez because they have been best friends forever, but the other girl was just breath-taking.

Her brown hair framed her face perfectly and her big brown doe eyes made you want to stare at them for the rest of your life. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Hey." I said. I was trying really hard to stay calm, cool, and collected. **(Glee Clubs and Glory: It was great!)**

"H-hey." She stumbled over her words while she answered and I couldn't help but smile. She turned to Trish and they had a small silent conversation about something before she tuned back to face me.

I smiled and stuck my hand out toward her. "I'm Austin. Austin Moon. Try not to fall in love with me." Really Austin. Really. Smooth man. She reached her hand out to take mine and smiled with made me smirk.

"Ally. And too late for that." Her cheeks got bright red and she ducked her head down a little.

"Really?" Her eyes grew three times the size and her mouth opened slightly as if she was going to say something.

"Whaaaat? Um, psht. Nooo. I have n-no idea what… you're talking… about." She stuttered. She looked so cute when she was nervous and shy.

"So, do I have someone who can finally keep up with my sarcastic flirty banter?" I smirked again. I know it was mean to make her even more nervous, but it was so cute and I wanted to see it a few more times.

"Yeah! Totally! That's exactly what I was doing. Cuz why would I mean that? It's not like I'm actually in love with you. That… That would be insane!" She started rambling and eventually shut up to start putting a piece of her hair in her mouth. She looked up at me and when our eyes met, she quickly took the hair out of her mouth and brushed it back down to the side. "Sorry. Old habit." She apologized.

"Nervous?"

"Pfft. No." She lifted her hand to her hair again, but looked up at me and threw her hand down to her side again. She bit her lip instead and rolled it between her teeth while her eyes were darting everywhere except on me.

"I think you are." I took a step closer so that our bodies were inches apart and looked down at her. "I don't blame you." I looked at her as she looked up at me and pulled my lip in-between my teeth. Her big brown eyes met mine and I swear I almost fell over. She blushed and my heart stopped.

"Maybe." Her head tipped back down and she looked at her feet.

"Really?" I don't even think I heard her right. Was she flirting back? Did she like me? _Play it cool Austin. Play it cool. _"Maybe I can help you relax."

I put my hands on her shoulders and spun her around with one quick motion. Making sure to still keep her close enough to me that I could feel the heat coming off her body and could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"What are you doing?" Her voice shook as she spoke, but I could hear the anxiousness in there somewhere.

I leaned down next to her and stopped my mouth right next to the shell of her ear. "Shhh. Just relax." I whispered, making sure to make it extra breathy. I pulled her body up against mine so that I could feel the curve of her back against my chest and her ass was pulled up next to my crotch. I gently pushed my thumbs into her shoulder blades and started rubbing them in circles. She sighed and I felt her body relax underneath me. I moved my hands to her neck and down her collarbone. I heard her let out a muffled moan and the smile on my face grew tenfold. My breath hitched and I responded by moving my hips forward so that my crotch rubbed up against her butt.

"This isn't relaxing me." He stated. She turned around in my arms and looked up at me. I glanced over her head and caught Dez and Trish watching us smiling, so I took a step back and tried changing the subject.

"Well. I bet some ice-cream would!"

Three and a half hours later Ally and I were nearing the top off the Ferris Wheel during the sunset and the sun was reflecting off her hair in the most brilliant way. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was talking about some fear and she just looked so beautiful. Next thing I know she was looking at her lap being shy again. I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her chin and slammed my lips into hers. For a second she was hesitant, but she melted into it. The wheel stopped underneath us and I felt like I was in one of those romantic movies. Next thing I knew, she had me pressed up against the back of the booth and was practically sitting on my lap. I drug my tongue across her bottom lip and she parted her lips to me. I was millimeters from making out with _the_ Ally Coleman and Dez had to clear his goddamn throat behind us.

After that, Ally said she wanted us to be friends first so that we got to know each other. I already knew I loved her, so I did it for her. Then she met Elliot and I disappeared to her.

**Present**

That night started everything. She can't forget it.

If she forgets that night, she forgets me.

**I know it's just the meeting thing from Austin's POV, but I will put another chapter up now because this one doesn't move the plot along much except for Ally being saved, but I will get another up today. I already started typing it.**

**I hope you loved it!**

**R&R please and thank you**

**Love Ya'll 3**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise Memories

**Hey guess who's still sick? I am! Woohoo. So my dad is picking me up in half an hour to bring me to the doctor so I can be excused from school. So, I'm trying to fit one in right now.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything associated with it.**

**Ally's POV**

I pry my eyes open to a bright white light. A sharp pain shot through my leg and a scream escaped my lips.

"Aaaah!" A figure shot up from the corner and came to the side of my bed.

"Ally? Ally? Are you okay?" he asked.

"It was Lauren. Lauren did this. She did this to me!" I yelled at him.

"Ally. I need you to calm down. Just breathe for me." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. But my jaw was still clenched to try and subside the searing pain in my leg. "Ally. Who is Lauren?"

I opened my eyes to look at him. In front of me was a guy about six feet tall with a muscular build. He had blonde hair that darkened at the root and fell down on his forehead. It stuck up in all different directions and looked like he hadn't washed it in days. His eyes were searching my face and darting back and forth between my own eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, but there were huge purple bags under them. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately. I knew those eyes, but I couldn't place my finger on them just yet.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. He buried his face in his hands and sat on the side of my bed.

"No. No. No. No. No! Ally! Come on. You have to know me!" He whispered.

"What's your name?" I whispered back to him.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon." A memory flashed through my head really fast.

"_I'm Austin. Austin Moon. Try not to fall in love with me." He smirked and put his hand out as my cheeks exploded with red and pink._

"_Ally." I stuck my hand in his and he shook it up and down. "And too late for that." I froze in place and looked up at him with that stupid smirk on his face again._

Then it all went fuzzy. But I kind of saw his face. He had blonde hair and brown eyes just like the boy in front of me, except the boy in my dream was happier. There was a sparkle in his eye and he was smiling. The boy sitting next to me looked sleep deprived and empty.

"I know you. We've met before." I said. He turned his head toward me and his face regained some color.

"Yes! Yes we have."

"Are you, like, my boyfriend? Or something?"

"Well, something sounds about right. Um, we were just friends."

"But I remember you telling me not to fall in love with you. And I said too late."

"Yeah. That was the first day I met you. That was freshman year. Then, we became friends and you started dating some senior named Elliot." He spat out Elliot with pure venom in his voice and I gave him a puzzled look.

"You didn't like him?"

"I hated him. And I caught him cheating on you, so I planned something so that you could catch him."

I remember that to.

_Elliot broke my heart. I caught him kissing some girl named Claudia. How could I have been so stupid? Like a senior would actually love a freshman._

"Claudia."

"Yeah. Claudia. Then, you came to me for comfort and I fucked it up. I fucked it up bad, Ally. I told you a bunch of things that weren't true. I said you were an ugly fat nerd. But I meant it in a good way. You weren't pretty because you're beautiful. You fat personality wise. I know it makes no sense, but it did in the moment. And you're a nerd because you're very smart and have a bright future ahead of you."

A single tear fell down my cheek. As he was explaining everything I remember that day. Elliot broke my heart and I thought Austin would be the one to fix it, but he made it worse.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Because you left Ally. You ran to New York for two years and it was my fault. I couldn't live with myself the whole time you were gone. Then some new girl came back a few days ago named Ally Dawson."

"But that's me."

"It is now. You used to be Ally Coleman."

"Oh yeah. Because that was my mom's last name. When I was born my parents weren't married so my mom got to choose my last name, so my mom wanted it to be hers, but then she di…"

"It's okay Ally. I know what happened."

"Oh. Okay. Well after that I wanted to change it, but never got around to actually doing it."

"Until you moved to New York."

"I wanted to start over."

"You could have talked to me."

"What if I didn't want to?" My voice got sharper and my face was getting red.

"We could have worked it out!" He yelled.

"What did we have to work out? You were a bitch and I left!"

"So you don't remember anything else about that night?"

"Why does it matter? I came back for my dad! I found out Lauren was there and now I'm in the hospital. End of story."

"No. Not end of story! All you remember are the bad things! There are so many things I wish you could remember, but you don't! And I just can't live with that right now."

"Well what am I supposed to remember? Huh? Tell me and maybe it'll help!" I yelled at him. My blood was boiling at this point. There was no way in hell I was letting this guy say these things to me.

"Ally. Please." He whispered. His voice cracked like he was pleading for a chance.

"Okay. I don't know exactly who you are, but I do remember seeing you that night. I vaguely remember flirting and walking around on the pier, but nothing else. Now, if you would like to yell at me for anything else, could you please do it in the hallway because I have a lot more crap than you to deal with right now. I'm in the hospital. I don't know where my dad is, Lauren is still out there somewhere. She probably knows where I am and she's most likely waiting for me and I don't know what I'm going to do. I know we were friends and all, but the last thing I remember about you is that you broke my heart and I left. I didn't want to deal with seeing you every day. My life would have been a living hell if I stayed because I couldn't bear to see you all the time knowing that you didn't care about me when I was so in love with you!" I sat there with my mouth hanging open while the realization of what I just said hit me. I just told Austin that I loved him.

"I-I, um, I'm s-so. I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to say that. I-I just, um, I m-" He cut me off when he turned around and grabbed my face with both his hands as he smashed his face into mine. His lips moved with mine in perfect sync and everything around me faded away. My leg stopped hurting and the hospital room around me disappeared. It was just me and Austin.

That's when all the memories came flooding back.

"_Shhh. Just relax." He whispered in my ear, making sure to brush his lip against the shell of my ear. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into him so that my back was flush against his chest. He dug his thumbs into my shoulders and began rubbing them in circles. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and he moved his hands to my neck and collarbone. I let off a moan muffled by my teeth digging so deep into my lip that I was afraid I might break skin._

_I could feel his breath on my neck and how it stopped when I moaned. He gently pushed his crotch closer to my butt and I moaned louder this time._

"_This isn't relaxing me." I laughed as I turned back around._

"_But I wanted to ride… with you." I turned my head toward him and he smiled his famous million dollar smile and I blushed again. I pulled my lip between my teeth and looked down at my lap._

"_Austin…" I started. He placed his thumb on my chin and turned my head to slam his face into mine. His lips melted against mine and I felt the Ferris Wheel come to a stop underneath us. I knew we were at the top because I heard the collective awe's from the ground, but I didn't care that we were up this high. I leaned into it and ended up pushing him up against the back of the bench while he kissed me more forcefully. I moaned into the kiss and he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips slightly for him to enter._

"_Mmm hmm." I heard someone clear their throat behind us and we broke apart and turned around to see Trish and Dez smirking at us._

"_Sorry." I mumbled. We turned back around and bust out laughing. Austin grabbed my hand and we sat in silence until we got off._

_We talked later that night and agreed that we should try to be friends before we got into anything like that. But I decided in that moment on the Ferris Wheel, that I, Ally Dawson, loved Austin Moon._

_Because he was my first kiss._

"_I can't." I whisper. "I just can't." I move my arm off my face and look at my wrist, watching a single tear roll down to my elbow and disappear around the back of my arm. This is my only way out. I gently place the knife on my wrist and let out a shaky breath as more tears fall down my cheeks._

"_No!" Someone barges through the patio door and comes up behind me. I don't even bother to look._

"_I have to. I have to choice." I reply. I press down slightly, but the skin doesn't break yet. The person wraps their arms around my waist and rests their head on top of mine._

"_Shhh. It's going to be okay." They whisper._

"_No. It's not. She's done too much." I whimper. They hug me tighter and I drop the knife, going limp in their arms. "She's done too much."_

"_Shhh. I'm here. Shhh."_

"_Is it Coleman?" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath running down my neck and causing me to shiver. I let out a squeak, trying to respond, before nodding my head slowly._

_I heard him take in a sharp breath. I stiffened my whole body, waiting for him to leave me alone and walk out of the room. My breath got shakier and shakier every second until I heard him exhale finally._

_Then, he surprised me more than I thought anyone could._

_His arms tightened around my waist and he pulled me into his lap so he could nuzzle his head in my neck where I felt his tears run down my shoulder._

I kissed him back and let everything that was going through my head float away. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I gasped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance for a few seconds, but he eventually won. He drug his tongue across my teeth almost like he was trying to memorize my mouth. Every inch of me was here for him.

He pulled away for air and left his forehead leaning up against mine. His breath was hot and sticky on my face and his eyes were darting between mine, waiting for me to say something.

"I… I remember." I choked out as a single tear fell from my right eye. **(A/N: It's a proven fact that if the first tear comes from the right eye, it's a tear of happiness, but a tear from the left eye is due to sadness) **He stopped breathing for a minute and just stared at my face.

"Everything?"

"Everything." I assured him, nodding my head.

"Even the pier?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. Ally!" He whisper yelled as his arms wrapped around my waist to pull me in closer to him.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you recognize me?"

"Because you looked different. You have a belly ring for Christ's sake. I subconsciously knew it was you, but I was being stupid and blind and didn't want to believe that my, um, that the old Ally would turn into someone that every guy was staring at and drooling over."

"Why? Why can't you let me be attractive and be happy for me? I finally get attention from guys. Why is that such a bad thing?"

**Austin's POV**

Okay. She needs to know. She kissed you back. She must feel something.

"Ally. I don't want other guys looking at you because I want you to be mine."

"What?" She looked at me and a smile spread across her face.

"Ally. I have always had a crush on you. Always. I knew it from the moment we kissed on top of the Ferris Wheel."

"Austin…" She smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck. I felt her fingers pulling at the baby hairs on the back of my neck and I pulled her into my lap.

"Yeah?" I asked. She smiled again and giggled a little before placing her lips on mine. They were hungrier this time. Like she needed me. I kissed her back harder and ran my tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow me entrance and I slid my tongue in against hers. We were both running out of breath, but kept going anyway. She tilted her head for better access and I bit hard into her bottom lip. The gasp that escaped her lips turned into a moan and I moved my hands from her back to her hips. She pulled away just enough so she could talk, but I still felt her lips skimming mine as she did so.

"You were my first kiss you know?" She asked. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled at her as I pulled back a few inches.

"And that means?" I smirked.

"That I like you, too." She smiled and playfully shoved me back a little.

"So, Miss Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will."

**Yay! Happy ending for now! And I know everyone wants them to say I love you and kiss every two seconds, but when you start a relationship, you don't kiss every time you see each other. I want them to have a real relationship. But anyway! Tanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**Love Ya'll! 3**

**And guess what! My story has over 5,000 views! OMG! Thank you guys so much! I love all of you!**

**And I got 31 reviews already!**

**So, if I get 9 reviews on this chapter, I will put up two stories EVERY NIGHT THIS WEEK! And I will let the fortieth reviewer help with a little bit of the plot line! Have fun with that!**

**But I'll only post two every night if I get 9 reviews on this chapter. So, review away!**

**Please ad thank you. I love all of you guys!**

**Love Ya'll! 3 (again)**


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise Boyfriend

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I know it's been like a week or so now, but my idiot little brother drop my laptop from like six feet in the air and when the Internet wouldn't work, I tried to turn it off and back on, but now it won't even turn on. So long story short, I'm typing this on my iPod and it might take a little bit longer.**

**Again sorry, but I'm typing now and hopefully I can start getting one up every other day because I have a study hall class now. Yeah. My counselor screwed up and put me in a junior class while I'm a sophmore. So no more creative writing for me. I'm not very happy about it, but life goes on. **

**Sorry. I'm ranting. Here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

She looked at me and smiled. That smile could instantly melt your heart if you saw it. It radiated across the room and lit up the atmosphere. It would cheer me up no matter what mood I was in. My career could disappear overnight and I wouldn't care if she would be smiling.

We were currently sitting on the hospital bed. Her in my arms and me leaning against the back of the bed. She leaned against my chest and was looking sip at my face. I had one arm around her shoulder and the other was in her lap while she played with my fingers.

I smiled back at her, just enjoying the moment we had. We were watching Tom and Jerry **(1) **and waiting for the doctor to come back and tell us when she was allowed to leave. He had come in earlier to see how she was doing now that she was awake.

**Flashback**

Ally had just agreed to be my girlfriend. My heart beat was pounding in my ears and my breathing actually stopped. I couldn't find the words to say next. She was mine. I was hers. We were each others. We were _together._

I took a step back to the middle of the hospital room. My breath caught in my throat and my whole body numb, I stared at her, not knowing what to so next.

"Austin?" She asked. Concern was written all over her face as her eyes scanned my face over and over again, looking for any sign of life.

"Y-you... You said y-y-yes?" I stumbled over my words, still not being able to breathe.

"Of course I said yes." She clarified. My eyes dig into hers to search for any sign of her lying. But there was none. She spoke with true honesty and I just couldn't grasp that. She was so positive that her answer was yes. Like it was the only thing she was ever one hundred percent positive on. And that meant she was mine. And only mine.

I let out all the breath I had been holding in and let the color return to my face. I saw her visibly relax and let my heart rate slowly decrease again. It still want at a normal speed because Ally was in the room with me and she had just agreed to be my girlfriend, but at least I knew my chest wouldn't explode now.

I stood there for another second to comprehend everything that just happened. She was my girlfriend. My girlfriend. Girlfriend. Mine. Ally. And me. Together.

Finally.

my feet started jumping slightly so that the heels of them were bouncing off the floor every other second. A huge childlike grin spread across my face an I couldn't help what came next.

"She said yes!" I yelled . Ally gave me a confused smile and started shaking her head. I pumped my fists into the air repeatedly and started dancing and jumping around the room.

"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!" I screamed while dancing next to her bed. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the hospital bed. Still shaking her head, she stood up, silently wincing from the aim in her leg, and limped over to me. I stopped where I was to help her stay standing by wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her up against my body. She let her arms fall limp around my neck and we both just stood there.

"You said yes." I whispered into her hair.

"Yes." She giggled. "I did."

i laughed with her and held her tighter.

We pulled away when we herd the door open to see a doctor in the doorway. He held a clipboard and looked at Ally.

"I see you're awake." He stated.

"Um. Yeah."

"That's great." He smiled at her and I helped her walk back over to the bed so she could lie back down.

"When can she come home?" I spoke up.

"Let me go check. We may or may not have to do a few more tests to make sure you are doing okay." He explained to us. I stood next to her bed while she lied down. My hand found hers and I intertwined our fingers to let her know I was there.

"Okay. Thank you." She mumbled to him. He smiled again before leaving the room and sliding the door closed behind him.

**Present**

Now we were waiting for him to return and tell us what was going on. She turned her head back to the tv, but I kept my eyes on her. The light from the tv dancing off the curves of her face and cheekbones, the way her eyes squinted when she was laughing, and the way her hair frames her face, swaying slightly when she shook her head at the ridiculous tv show.

She was flawless. Absolutely beautiful.

I ran my hand down her arm, lingering for a second on her forearm. I watched as goosebumps formed under the feather light touch I ran down her arm. A smile graced my lips as I stopped to rest my hand at her hip. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into my touch. I ran y thumb in circles on her hip and she nuzzled her head into my chest to get more comfortable. Her eyes lifted up to meet mine and I froze at the sight of her big brown doe eyes. I always do. She gave me a half smile and I returned it with a small surer of her hip with my hand. Her eyes relaxed again and began to close. I watched as she drifted off to sleep looking at me.

Her breathing slowed and evened out as she drifted under. I rested my head on too of hers and pulled my arm tighter around her as my eyes got heavier and heavier. Next thing I knew, I was fast asleep, dreaming about Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

My eyes opened to the bright light of a hospital room. The tv screen lit up in front of me as The Jetsons **(2) **ran across the screen. I smiled at the happy family as they all sat down for a meal together.

The was an odd warmth about the room I was in. I slowly began to feel the shape of a body appear next to me. There was a hand placed on my hip and my head was resting on their chest. I lifted my head to look up at the person next to me. Just as I saw their face, a sharp pain shot through my knee and thigh, stopping at my hip where the hand was resting.

I let out a scream and Austin, the person next to me, shot into an upright position, his eyes searching the room for any sign of danger.

"Ally! What's wrong?" He asked. He realized there was nobody in the room but us and looked down at me.

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just that my leg really hurts. I didn't feel it at first." I explained to him. His face relaxed and color returned to his once pale cheeks.

"Oh. Thank God. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you." He whispered. He buried his face in my hair and lifted his wither arm around my waist t give me and awkward, yet adorable, hug. I gladly accepted and placed my arm on his to attempt to hug him back. I heard him chuckle and apologize, but ignored him and squeezed his arm tighter.

Then, he placed a kiss on my head! Why would he do that?! I thought we agreed on being friends! Of course I like him. I always have. But that night on the pier we agreed to be friends and then it seemed like he lost interest in me. I know we has that night a little while ago where he found out who I was and he put me to bed and everything, but we were still friends. Right?

I felt the get run to my cheeks and I turned to face him again. He smiled and relaxed his hand back into my lap, all the while keeping his other hand protectively on my hip. I payed back on him and let out a confused breath. What was going on?

We watched tv for a few minutes before we heard the door open and looked over to see a doctor standing in the doorway. Austin grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together as the doctor slid the door shut and walked over to us. My heart skipped a beat and my lungs had to work extra hard to function. What was he doing to me?

"Allyson Dawson. We are almost positive that you will be just fine. The cast must be worn for another month or so, but other than that, you should be okay. Before we let you go, we have to check on your face and run a few more tests to make sure that the hits to your head and the smoke didn't cause too much damage. Is that okay?" I turned to look at Austin and he nodded his head to encourage me. I really didn't want the bandage off my face. What if there was a scar? What if it was an ugly scar?

"Ally. You'll be beautiful no matter what. There's no need to be scared. I'm right here with you." Austin whispered in my ear. It was almost like he read my mind or could here my thoughts.

I looked back at the doctor and nodded my head. I could do this. If Austin said it would be okay, then I believed him. It'll be okay.

"Great. We want to do the tests first, but then we will check on your face."

"Okay." I croaked. What kind of tests did they want?

"I'm sorry sir, but you aren't allowed in the test room. You could wait here if you'd like." The doctor told Austin.

"Wait! He can't come with me!" I yelled. "I need him with me!" A tear fell down my cheek and Austin tightened his grip on my hip.

"The cat scan room is only allowed to have the patient in it. Even I can't go in. I will be in the next room over watching through a window and monitoring the results." The doctor explained.

I felt Austin's chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath.

"I'll be right here Ally. Waiting for you as soon as you get back. Okay?"

"Okay." I whispered. We both stood up and he turned my around so that I was facing him.

"Just remember that I'm right here. I will always be with you. And before you know it, we can leave and get out of here."

I nodded my head as he laced a kiss on my forehead. My cheeks got hot again and my heart flutter inside my chest. I looked down at my feet and the cast on my leg. I noticed he signed it.

_There's no way I could make it without you. Cuz were better together. :) Love, Austin_

A huge smile fell onto my face and a tear escaped the confines of my eye. I looked up at him and laughed a little, my shoulders heaving up and down as I let out a broken breath as I cried.

But they were happy tears. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged his shoulders. I laughed again and threw my arms around his neck. His immediately found my waist and he pulled my into him. Lifting me slightly so that I was on my tiptoes and my face was buried in the crook of his neck. He squeezed me tighter than he ever has before, breaking so many best friend boundaries, but I didn't care.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back.

He let me go and the doctor helped me sit in the wheelchair he grabbed from the hallway since I still couldn't walk all that well on my leg. I waved to Austin and was wheeled out of the room.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I sat in that stupid chair in the stupid corner again. My knee bouncing up and down nervously while my fingers drummed against the armrest. It's been forty-three minutes and Ally still isn't back from her cat scan. What if something was wrong. They would tell me if she was rushed into surgery. Right?

I brought my hand to my face and drug it down the side of my head before returning in to what it was doing previously. Calm down Austin. She's okay. It's a big test. They have to make sure everything is perfect. It's going to take a little while. But she's okay. It's all okay.

My legs were jumpy and my heart was thudding in my ears so loudly I could barely hear myself think. I shot up and started pacing around the room. What could be taking them so long? It's been... I looked up at the clock... Forty-seven minutes now. She should be back. I stopped to stare at the wall and ran my fingers through my hair. What if she passed out again? What if the machine broke? What if someone blew the room up? Okay that one is a little ridiculous. But what if someone did something? Lauren! What if Lauren got ahold of Ally? She could be torturing Ally right now! I've gotta find out where she is.

I turned around and bolted to the sliding door. My fingers shook as I reached out to grab the bar. I placed my hand on the cool metal and felt my arm go numb.

What if I'm too late?

Just then the door flew open and Ally was in front of me, sitting in the wheelchair, giving me a confused look.

"Ally." I choked on her name.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You don't look so good." She pointed out.

"I'm great now." I smiled and grabbed her in my arms, lifting her from the wheelchair. She squealed when I lifted her feet off the ground and spin her around the room. I set her back down by her bed and she laughed at me, shaking her head.

"Umm. Okay? What happened?"

"I just missed you. Is that so bad?"

"Why did you miss me? I was still in the building."

"I didn't see my girlfriend for a whole forty-eight minutes and wasn't sure if she was okay. Am I not allowed to miss you?"

"Wait. What did you say?"

"I missed my girlfriend..." I said causiously. Why was she so confused?

"Who's your girlfriend?" She asked slowly.

"You."

"Since when?"

"Since earlier this morning." I explained.

"No. This is the first time I've talked to you since the fire." She said. No. No! What? She doesn't remember. How could she forget that!

"Ally. Please." I whimpered.

"I don't remember that happening."

"Why can't you remember?" I turned to the doctor. "Why can't she remember?!" I screamed. He gave me a sad glance and stepped into the room, closing the door.

"About that..."

* * *

**There you go! Chapter fourteen! I know. I know. I'm horrible. But I promise, it just gets better from here!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**(1) Don't own Tom and Jerry! But love it!**

**(2) Don't own the Jetsons. But I use to love that show when I was little. The todos was my favorite!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I already started chapter fifteen an if you want it up, I need five reviews. That's not a lot at all! Just five. I have over 6,000 reads on my story and that is AMAZING, but I want to know how it is. **

**So, five reviews and the next chapter will be up within an hour of the fifth review. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**So I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise Diagnosis

**Hey guys! I got five reviews! Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting then to come so fast though, so I didn't have the chapter finished in time to put it up right away, but here it is!**

**But first I want to answer some reviews! So here we go!**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: thanks for sticking with the story! And I know it's papal ways something, but the title of the story is Surprise Attacks, so every chapter has a different surprise in it. But here's your update...**

**LizzGil: Your post seriously made my day. I love the clam down clam down thing. I was laughing so hard for a few seconds. But thanks. I try to keep away from everything that others do. I read a whole bunch of stories before I tried writing my own to keep away from the normal stuff, you know? But I'll try to keep updated and keep it original! Thanks again.  
**

**honesthannah****: Again. Thank you so so much. You literally inspire me to keep writing and I will never forget that. The review you gave me was the sweetest most encouraging thing I've ever gotten from someone. And thank you so much for supporting my story and my page! I'm starting a new story. Shh. I haven't posted it yet. o.O But again, thank you thank you thank you.**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura****: Thank you for reviewing! Your post may be short, but it's sweet and it still motivates me to keep writing, so thank you!**

**tephriam****: Yes I know she forgot again. And I will explain it all this chapter! But thank you for reviewing because if you didn't, I would be stuck at four reviews and this chapter wouldn't be up! But here's your update!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and thank you to all the people that followed or favorited my story or me. I love all of you and I'm so glad I have your support.**

**But on with the story because I left you at an awful place...**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Why can't you remember?" he gave me an empty look and turned to the doctor standing in the doorway. "Why can't she remember?" He screamed at him. The doctor stepped in the room and slid the door shut behind him.

"About that..." He started. I felt my head start to spin and reached for the bed behind me. There was something wrong with me. How bad was it? What was it? Why couldn't I remember anything? And most importantly...

Austin asked me out? And I said yes?

This is the happiest day of my life, yet I don't even remember what happened. No matter how much I want to.

"Sit down." The doctor instructed. I lifted my butt up onto the bed and swung me feet up on the end. My hea instantly fell to the back of it, which was currently in an upright position so it was more like a giant chair. Austin turned toward me and I saw his eyes tear up before he reluctantly walked over to the chair in the corner of the room to sit down.

"Austin." I whispered. He looked up at me and I knew he could see how scared I was. "please come sit with me. I need you right now." He nodded his head and got up to elk to the bed. He crawled in next to me and I lied my he'd on his chest while he wrapped on hand around my hip. My head hurt for a second as I felt the ghost of his hand run down my arm and rest where it was now, but when I looked over, his hand hasn't moved. What just happened?

"Okay so we ran more tests on Allyson's brain in the cat scan. It seems that she had a slight contusion near her prefrontal cortex." the doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" Austin spoke up. His voice cracked at the end and he cleared his throat in order to cover it up. I grabbed the free hand he had that wasn't resting in my hip and brought it to my lap. I looked back up at the doctor and he gave me a sad smile.

"We'll the prefrontal cortex is where the monotype is stored and a contusion is like when your brain bleeds. We gave you some medicine that should stop the bleeding, but for now, you might have trouble with your short term memory."

I gripped Austin's hand tighter, digging my nails into his palm. He responded by pressing his hand further into my hip.

"Will it come back?" I asked. I wanted to remember the way Austin asked me out. I wanted it to be that magical memory you had even as you grew older. He was my second boyfriend, other than Elliot, who asked me out with a 'hey wanna grab a burger tonight?' But don't worry he added a head nod for show. Ha. Sarcasm.

"It will eventually be restored, but sometimes it takes days and other times it takes years. We just don't know."

"is there any way to get it back? It help it come back faster?" I asked.

"Sometimes a single action can trigger some memory. Like persay, I you forgot about going to the carnival, your favorite ride might jog your memory, but you never know exactly what it might be. For now, you live day to day starting over each morning."

I felt a tear hit my shoulder and I knew it was Austin's. I intertwined out fingers and turned to look at him.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "We can get through this. Together."

He nodded his head and rested his chin on my shoulder when I turned back around.

"We have to write you a prescription for the medication to stop your contusion, but then you are free to go. Do you know where you'll be staying?"

My mouth froze, partly open with the room hanging on my words. There was nothing to say. I had nowhere to go. My family was dead and I had no aunts or uncles because both my parents were only children. My grandparents were long gone by now and I realized that I was the only one left. I started to tear up and my body began to shake uncontrollably as I let out a sob ad through my head into Austin's shoulder. He pet my hair down, trying to calm me a little bit.

"She can stay with me for a few days until we figure it out." Austin spoke up. Filling the silence with something other than my sobs.

"Okay. Very well. I'll be back with the prescription and a pair of crutches for her to bring home."

I heard the door open and shut and his footsteps slowly disappear as my breathing worked to steady itself.

"Ally. It's going to be okay." Austin whispered into my hair.

"How do you know that?" I asked. Sitting up and turning to face him. He repositioned himself so that he was siting crisscross and leaned forward to wrap me in a hug.

"Because you're okay right now. And I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" I whispered, barely loud enough to hear myself.

"Promise."

**Austin's POV**

I pushe open the front door of my house and felt the warm air from inside smack me in the face. A swarm of relaxation instantly took my body over and I relaxed in the doorframe. I haven't slept in over a week except for hour long naps here or there. I bounced back down the steps to wrap my arm around Ally's waist and help her up to the door. She was still getting the hang of the whole crutches thing.

I walked her into the foyer and kicked the door shut with my foot. I pulled my jacket off and tossed it along with my keys on a bench we had sitting next to the door . I helped Ally peel off her sweatshirt, provided my the hospital since her clothes were charred and I didn't think to bring any, and set it down next to mine.

"Mom! Dad! You home?" I screamed down the empty hallway, hearing my voice bounce off the walls and echo its way through the household.

"In the kitchen!" I heard my mom yell back. I turned to Ally and took her crutches to lean then against the wall. She gave me a confused look and her eyebrows scrunched together in the cutest way possible.

"Hop on." I said coolly. I faced the wall away from her and bent down just enough for her to jump on my back. I placed my hands under her thighs and jumped to lift her up higher before standing up straight and leaning my head back to see her. I flashed her a smile and she rolled her eyes causing me to laugh at her. I looked back forward and walked to the kitchen to see my mom at the stove stirring something in a big pot.

"Hey sweetie. I didn't think you would be home today? How's Ally doing?" She didn't look up and I heard Ally giggle behind me. Her head turned toward us and finally brought her attention away from the stove. "OMG! Ally! How are you?"

"I'm good. You know, could be better, but I'll take what I can get, right?" Ally said into my back. I could feel her breath passing by my ear and traveling down my neck.

"So what did the doctor say?" My mom asked.

"Medication every night for two weeks and slowly start walking everyday, but still get plenty of rest." She explained. I sighed and gave Ally a glance before walking toward my mom.

"Can she stay here for a few days? I'll help her get better and we can go back to school next week. Please, mom?"

"Yes of course! But it can't be a perminant thing, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. But until she finds somewhere perminant, she needs a plae to stay."

"Then welcome to my humble home, Ally!" My mom piped up. She ran over and gave me a hug, which kin of have Ally a hug in a way also.

"So how's your leg?" I ask Ally when my mom pulls away. "Think you can walk a little?"

She shakes her head no and rests it in between my shoulder blades.

"I wanna sleep." She whispers into my back.

"Okay. I'll bring you up to the guest room. But on one condition. I get to bring yY shopping tomorrow." I suggested. She mumbled something along the lines of how much of an idiot I am and sighed. I smirked as she lifted her head up to nod a quick yes before lying back down.

"Just bring me upstairs." She breathes out. I chuckle and piggyback her upstairs to the guest room where she get off and hobbles to the bed to flop on her stomach.

"Want something to wear to bed?" I ask.

"If you have something." She nods.

"What do you feel comfortable in?"

"Jut get me one of your t-shirts." She mumbbles. I walk into my room and grab a Beetles shirt and wee turn to her room.

"This one good?"

"Perfect." She takes the shirt and walks into the bathroom to change. I leave the room and shut the door behind me with a sigh. Before I go to my room I turn around and place one hand on her door.

"Just make sure you don't forget me, Alls. Ever."

* * *

**Sorry guys. I know it's short, but I wanted to put something up. I've been working on the first chapter of my second story which is to come, but I wanted to make sure I kept up with this one.**

**So, how does seven reviews sound? I'll post the next chapter when I get seven reviews.**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise News

**Hey guys! I know that some of you are asking for some Trish and Dez stuff, so I'm going to make this a chapter about them with a slight but if Auslly at the end.**

**And I'm sorry for all the typos. My iPod has horrible spell check and likes to fuck everything up. You all probably noticed how bad it got when my laptop broke.**

**And thank you so much for the reviews! I got nine! And this story has over 7,700 views! Ahh! Thank you so so much. I love all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dez's POV**

I walked with Kira over to the tree on the beach by the boardwalk. She kept a tight grip on my head and was smiling like there was no tomorrow, but I couldn't keep my thoughts away from Trish.

Maybe I shouldn't have told her about Kira. But she deserved to know.

Maybe I should just forget about Trish. I mean, Kira is great and we've been dating for almost two years. But Trish was my best friend, my first girlfriend, and my first. Sure, maybe I stopped talking to her for a little while after that because I met Kira and I was still a little freaked out. But it was because I loved her and I didn't want to mess things up and scare her off. So instead I ran. And then when she came over that night to say she was leaving, my heart shattered and its never fully been back together since. I explained everything to her that night and we made up and I told her how much I loved her and that I would wait for her. But I didn't.

That doesn't mean I don't love her. It just means that I'm confused. Me and Kira are perfect. We have a great relationship. Nobody gets jealous. We love each other. And neither of us pressures the other into anything.

But Trish was my first everything. So I can't just leave her behind. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Dez? Are you okay? You look a little distracted." Kira spoke up. I lost my train of thought and turned to look at her. We were under the tree already, I don't remember us getting here or how long we've been standing here. She shot me a reassuring smile and I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something I've had on my mind for a while." It's really only been on my mind since this morning, but you know.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked. I took her other hand in my other hand and faced her. She smiled again and I let out a sigh.

"Actually. Yeah."

"Okay. Let's sit down. She sunk to the sand beneath the giant oak tree and I followed suit to sit next to her. She took my hand an intertwined our fingers in her lap. "What is it, baby?"

"It's Trish. She's back from New York."

"Oh. I see." She looked down at her lap and her face scrunched up a little. "What about her?"

"Well, you already know we were best friends and dating and all that."

"Yeah I know all of that. She was your first everything." She whispered, not looking up from her lap.

"Well, before she left, I promised I would wait for her because I loved her and didn't want to lose her." I sighed and used my thumb to lift up Kira's face. There was a tear running down her cheek and my chest tightened. "But then I fell in love with you and now I don't want to lose you. But she came to my house and I still live her, Kira. I do. By I love you, too. And when she found out that we were still dating, she ran out."

"Dez..." She whispered.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Well, as much as it hurts to say this, I just want you to be happy. So how about this. We can take a break for a little and you can see how this works with Trish. If you're happier with her, then I will fully understand and I'll hope we can still be friends, but if you're not, I'll be right here. Waiting for you. Okay?"

"But Kira..." I started. She cut me off.

"Dez. I know it's hard. But I need to give you a choice. I'm not just going to say you can't be with her."

"Can we still spend today together?" I asked.

"Of course. But just as friends." She choked on her words.

"Right after this." I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her sharp intake of breath before she relaxed into it. I mustered up all of the passion and emotion I could and threw it all at her at once. The kiss was amazing and electric shocks flew through my body in ways I couldn't understand. I finally pulled away and watched her open her eyes with a look mixed between hope and sadness. I have her a quick peck and pulled her to her feet.

She wiped her face with the back of her hand and chuckled slightly.

"I love you Dez."

"I love you Kira."

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Wanna walk around the boardwalk? I heard there's a llama that they dyed green!"

"There's the real Dez. You were starting to scare me with the whole serious stuff."

"Sorry. But come on! We have to hurry before all the kids get the good pandas!"

"Okay. Okay. Lets go!" She giggled and I started running, pulling her by her hand behind me. I heard her squeal a few times when we accidentally almost ran into something or she almost tripped, but most I it was filled with her adorable laughter.

"Yay!" I screamed!

We spent the ret if the day laughing and playing at the carnival on the boardwalk like nothing happened. Sure, it was hard not being able to kiss her when I won something or we wet on the Ferris wheel, but we made it.

And it wasn't awkward at all.

* * *

**Trish's POV**

"Come on, Ally. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." I listened as her phone rang once. Twice. Thrice. Four times. And five times before her voice rand through my thoughts again, saying she wasn't available at this time and she would call me back as soon as possible. There was a long hollow beep before silence. Again. I've only called her like forty times. Why won't she answer?

"That's it. I'm going over there." I grabbed my bag and a sweatshirt before heading down the stairs. "Mom! I'm going to Ally's house!" I called before I turned to open the front door. My mom walked up behind me and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie. She doesn't have a house." I spun around on my heel, hair flipping everywhere.

"What happened?"

"There was a fire. You didn't hear?"

"When?" I choke out. I feel the tears hanging on the edge of my eyes, waiting to spill.

"Just this morning." Geez. You get your heart broken twice in one day and all you want to do is sleep. Only to find out when you wake up, that your best friend's house burned down before you woke up. What a great first week back.

"Is Ally okay?"

"Apparently she was trapped in the house for quite a while after the fire started." The tears all came out at once as my cheeks began to flood and my gin started to pool the tears that hadn't fallen into my mouth. "But, someone saved her. Some guy around your age found her and got her out. She's in the hospital now."

"Oh my God. Ally!" I cried. "I have to go see her!"

"Okay honey. Just be safe."

"I will." I ran outside and got in my car, revving the engine and instantly slamming on the gas. It only took my a few minutes to get to the hospital from my house and I didn't even think I could wait that long.

I burst through the front doors of the hospital and ran to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Ally Dawson." I yelled, gasping for breath and clutching my chest.

"Room 415." The lady replied, trying to hide the sympathetic look in her eyes. I brushed it off, hoping it meant nothing, and ran down the hallway instead. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I slapped it through my jeans to get it to shut up.

411, 413, oh! Room 415! I stopped to take a deep broken breath and wipe some of the tears away from my cheeks. I didn't really know what I expected to see. Ally all charred and lifeless Lyon in the bed while her dad sobbed next to her. A nurse trying to keep her alive. Ally taking her last few breaths before forever leaving this horrible place called life. I don't know, and I'm scared to find out.

I slid the door open and saw a guy walking toward the wall away from me. He was muttering something to himself about how he should have gotten there faster. I stood patiently, fast instead at this guy who seemed to be deep in thought. He was definitely younger and seemed to be really stressed out at the moment. He turned around and started walking back toward me. One of his hands was up touching his mouth and pinching his lip while he whispered and his eyes were glued to the floor, his hoodie was up and hung low over his eyes, but I caught a flash of blonde hair before he shook his head and it disappeared. He eyes stopped at my feet and he froze in place. I watched as his head slowly tilted upward and the blonde hair reappeared. His brown eyes locked with mine and I realized who it was.

"Austin!" I cried. He gave me a sorry and sympathetic look like the receptionist did then wrapped me a hug.

"I'm so sorry Trish."

"About what. And by the way, nice to finally see you again. It's been two years too long."

"Yeah I missed you, but I should have saved her sooner. I felt like something was up and I just ignored it." He started ramming his palm into his forehead repeatedly and muttered the word stupid over and over again.

"Wait. You were the one that saved her? You ran into a burning building to save Ally?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"We'll because she's Ally Dawson and-"

"He cut me off and glanced at Ally, who I hadn't noticed until now.

"Ally Coleman. Yeah. I know. I found out last night after I saved her from... Never mind. She told me last night."

"Oh." Was all I could muster. I looked over at Ally again. She was hooked up to almost twenty different things surrounding her bed and her eyes were closed. Under her left ear, near her cheekbone, was a bandage covering part of her face. She had a cast on her leg that stuck out slightly from the blanket that covering her up.

"She's still unconscious. She hasn't woken up since I found her. They said it might be brain damage due to smoke inhalation and she might be in a coma for a few more days, but they can't be sure until the run more tests. But because she's the only one left, she has to be awake to give her own consent on them."

"What do you mean the only one left. What about her dad? Or her aunt in New York?"

"Her dad was killed. And the police found out that her 'aunt' was really just a lady she found online that offered her to come stay. You guys could have been killed."

"So she has nobody." I whispered more to myself than him. But her dad was killed? If the fire killed him, they would have said he died. "What do you mean her dad was 'killed?'" I asked him skeptically.

"I found him in the kitchen with his throat slashed. They think he was murdered and Ally might have seen who it was. As in, someone tied her to that chair and set the fire on purpose." He explained, watching Ally the whole time. His voice got softer and he eyes glazed over. "I just wish she'd wake up." He whispered.

"What the hell do you mean tied to a chair!?" I screamed at him, causing him to jump and give me a surprised look. He shook his head and owned his mouth to talk. His lip started quivering and a tear slid down his cheek.

"I just got her back Trish." He cried. I felt bad for screaming at him, but what the hell did he mean by saying she was tied to a chair. And who the fuck would want to hurt Ally?

"I'm sorry. I know. I know." I striped to sooth him by wrapping him in my arms and rubbing his back, but he just kept sobbing into my shoulder uncontrollably. I've never sen Austin so broken and weak. It scared me to death. Especially that there was no way I could help.

We sat around the room for a few hours in a comfortable silence with a few small chats here and there while doctors came in and out to check on Ally. Austin sat in the chair in the corner bouncing his knee and I grabbed a spare wheelchair from the hallway and positioned it next to the bed Ally was in. It wasn't an awkward point in time, but the whole atmosphere was depressing and heartbreaking.

"So how are you and Dez?" Austin asked his lap, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean?" I casually asked back.

"I mean, I know you guys are dating." He looked up at me and a vouch crossed my cheeks. "So how are you guys?"

"We're not dating. He's dating Kira and broke my heart. I went to visit him yesterday and he told my he loved me, then brought up how he was still dating Kira. So, I left. End of story."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. They must be a great couple. I saw then at the beach holding hands a few hours after I left. They looked happy. So whatever." I growled. I didn't want them to be happy. Happy meant that I was sad. I wish he would have just told me the truth in the beginning. Worst part was that before I left he said nothing was going on between them and that I had nothing to worry about. Giant fucking liar.

"I guess." Austin whispered. He looked back down at his lap and the room fell silent again. My phone vibrated in my pocket again, for about the thirtieth time since I got here and I reluctantly pulled it out. I didn't want to talk to people right now.

There were eleven missed calls and fifteen text messages all from Dez. He didn't leave any voicemails which I was thankful for, but I was going to have to respond eventually. I opened up the messages and read through them.

_We need to talk. _

_Please answer me._

_Come on Trish. Just call me back._

_Answer your phone._

_I need to talk to you about us._

_I talked to Kira._

_She came up with a solution._

_She said that we were going to take a break so I could try things with you and see how it goes._

_Please stop ignoring me._

_Me and are getting worried._

_Trish._

_Call me!_

_Come on. Please baby. I want to talk to you._

_Where are you? I want to see you._

_Come on. What's going on? I need to see you!_

I sighed and decided to text him back. I sent him a quick response saying I was at the hospital cuz Ally was hurt and told him to stop calling me. I said we could talk later.

I slid my phone back into my jean pocket and slumped down in my seat, throwing my head in my hands. What the hell happened to me?

I closed my eyes and shook my head bak an forth, trying to clear my thoughts when I hear Ally mumble something. I shot up an Austin did too. We both glanced at each other, our eyes full of worry and fear. She moved her head and let out a scream that chilled me to the bone. Austin jumped to her side an grabbed her hand. I stood paralyzed as she started mumbling something about Lauren and how it was her fault.

Who the fuck is Lauren and what did she do?

She screamed again and Austin started crying.

"Please Ally. Wake up. It's okay. Please." He cried. Years were spilling down my cheeks and she screamed again, each one getting louder, longer, and scarier. Me and Austin were both balling and staring at her, afraid to move. His hand stayed wrapped around hers as her head started wiping back and forth violently and she mumble Lauren's name over and over again. She screamed again and her arms started twitching next to her. Austin dropped her hand and backed up, hitting the wall and shaking his head, unable to make words with the tears flowing down his face. He fell to the ground and started sobbing, his body wracking up and down to try and catch his breath.

She screamed again an I watched as Austin jumping then his in the corner, hugging his knees, clamping his eyes shut tight and slamming his hands into his ears to block out the sound. I silently let the tears come, faster and harder, my shoulder lifting up and down randomly with my sporadic breathing.

A few nurses ran into the room and tried to hold her down while her whole body twitched on the hospital bed. Her heart minister was going crazy an the nurses were screaming commands at each other. One ran out to get the doctors while two other ushered me and Austin out of the room. I stood paralyzed in the middle of the hallway. It was all surreal. Like it shouldn't have been happening. I felt like my body was lying to me and I want really here.

I watched Austin throw himself at the wall and punch it a few times. His sobbing made the throws weak, but you could see the pain and fear in his eyes. He let out a frustrated cry and shut his eyes as he fell to the ground, toppling into a ball.

Just then, Dez ran down the hallway toward me and stopped at my side, glancing at Austin, then back at me, trying to catch his breath.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

**This obviously happened before Ally woke up and Austin asked her to be his girlfriend and everything, but I had to fit the Trez stuff in and I felt like this needed to happen. This way everybody knew what was going on and the group of four all had something that would bring them back together. There will be more Trez in the next chapter an then it will all be back at the point where Ally is at Austin's house, but I have to get Trish and Dez to that point first.**

**Anyway, here you go. **

**How does ten review sound? I think this is a good chapter, I almost cried, like it brought tears to my eyes. So ten reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**

**Thanks you guys! And read my new story, **When Secrets Lead To Lies.

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprising Choices

**Hey! I'm back with chapter seventeen! It's another Trez chapter. This is happening as Austin asks Ally out and she forgets. So they aren't back at Austin's house yet, but Trish is trying to figure everything out with Dez and Kira.**

**You guys are super lucky because i only got five reviews and i asked for ten, but I'm typing this anyway. I'm really upset that nobody bothered to review, but those who did, thank you!**

**So here you go!**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

I sat on the old bench under the Ferris wheel, playing with my finger nails, trying to think about how exactly this was going to play out. I was about to meet with Kira. I didn't want to be the rude girl that stole the love of her life. I had to see exactly how she felt about everything that was going on. A few days ago, after we left the hospital, where Austin stayed, me and Dez talked about what was going on. Sure, there was crying, there was yelling, and I might have slapped him once, or twice, but he eventually explained what Kira said.

Apparently, he was supposed to try going out with me for a week or two and see what he really wanted. Yeah, it made sense, but either me or Kira was going to end up hurt. So, I had to see what her viewpoint was. I don't want to invade.

So I invited her to meet me today. We could talk and walk around the pier to see what we both wanted. I told her to meet me around noon and it was exactly 12:04. Is she coming?

I stood up abruptly and started pacing back and forth. One hand was on my hip and the other ran halfway through my hair and stopped to hold there. Of course she's not coming. Why would she want to come talk to the girl that tore her two year long relationship apart? There was no way I could actually level with her. And there was absolutely no way in hell I was actually going to get Dez back. He moved on. I should face that.

"Hey. Trish?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see a darker skinned girl standing in front of me with her arms awkwardly crossed over her chest. She stood a good three feet away and neither of us dared to move closer.

"Yeah. Hey Kira. How's it, uh, how are y, I mean, um, hi." I awkwardly mumbled under my breath. She rolled her eyes and walked up to me, pushing the strap of her bag up on her shoulder a little.

"Look Trish, lets not make this any worse than it needs to be. We both love Dez. We both want him to choose us, but in reality, we don't know. He's going to make the decision and we can't change that. The best thing for us to do, is to try and be civil for now. I know we probably aren't going to talk after he chooses, but I don't want to hate you. It's not your fault that were in this situation. Dez is having second thoughts and got us all mixed in them with him. So, why don't we just move past this for a day and talk like old times?" She made eye contact with me and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Um. Sure. Lets try that." I answered slowly, still unsure of what was going on. How could she be so cool about this? I would hate me if I were her, but she wants us to be friends? I feel like this is a setup. But I can't be sure. I mean, she looks so innocent and sweet and honest, but that's how they get you. They act all perfect and helpless, then snap at your neck and take you down when you aren't looking.

She nodded her head and turned to face the carnival.

"What do you wanna do first?"

* * *

"Hey. How's she doing?" I asked. I was sitting in the hospital waiting room with Austin and Dez. Dez had his video camera out and he was filming everyone in the room. He mentioned something about a grief documentary. I don't really know. Austin and I sat in the two chairs closet to the doors. He was nervously bouncing his knee, which I'm assuming was becoming a habit of his. I picked at my finger nails and looked up at him. He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"She only comes out of consciousness when she has those fits. Every time she wakes up she screams and starts talking about Lauren again. I don't know what to do anymore Trish." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and I gave his the best fake smile I could possible make.

"I'm sure she's going to be okay."

He slammed his hands down into the armrests and jumped to his feet.

"But what if she's not?" He screamed, turning around to face me. His face was red and his fists were balled up, but his eyes were still full of fear.

"Austin..." I started.

"No Trish! I don't wanna hear your stupid attempts to make me feel better! She's in there!" He pointed to the door leading to the hallway. "And I don't know if she's coming out! So I don't want to hear how it'll be fine and how she will be okay and everything will work itself out, because it won't! Ally, MY Ally, is in there, in pain, and I can't do anything about it." A single tear started to fall from his eye and the anger slid right off his face. "I can't do anything." He whispered. "I can't save her..."

He fell to the ground and hugged his knees, backing up to the wall across from my chair. Every ounce of his power was used to scream at the top of his lungs as he punched the ground repeatedly. I just watched.

What else could I do? Yeah, I felt bad for him and I wanted Ally to make it, too, but I had my own problems now.

Sleaking of which, Dez walked up to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"You think he'll ever get over this?" He asked. I looked up And met his beautiful hazel eyes. A sigh escaped me and I shook my head.

"I don't think so."

* * *

"Two cotton candies please." Dez said as he placed the money on the counter. We were on our 'date' and decided that the weather wasn't the best for the carnival.

The sun had disappeared behind layers of dark eerie clouds. Tiny rain droplets fell rhythmically in the pavement as the sky got darker and darker. The palm trees blew softly in the wind and the air smelled like fresh rain already.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked, taking my cotton candy from him and looking back up at the sky, which had gotten two shades darker since last time I checked.

"Movie? Or we could go out to eat." He suggested.

"But we just got cotton candy, doofus." I smiled and waved it in his face. His hand flew to the back of his neck and he started frantically looking around.

"We'll, uh... Oh." He stuttered. I laughed at him again and took his hand.

"Let's go see a movie." He nodded his head and took a bite if his cotton candy. We walked in silence to the movie theater down the street.

"What movie?" He asked me as I licked my fingers, savoring the last few seconds of cotton candy. I glanced back toward the door and saw a sign for the newest Zaliens movie. Zaliens a-10-d Your Graduation. Like attend, they show up at some high school graduation and let's just say, shit goes down.

"How about Zaliens?" I ask.

"Sure. Two tickets to the Zalien movie please." The lady smiled at us and handed him the tickets, pointing to the concession stand around the corner.

"I'll pay for food." He suggested.

"Okay." I wasn't going to turn down free food, plus this was a date. And guys pay for things on dates. It's a rule.

"Um. Yeah." He said, slightly unsure.

"You okay, Dez."

"Not really. Actually, I was kinda wondering if-"

"Hey! The movie starts in like three minutes! Lets go!" I cut him off and grabbed his wrist to yank him off the theater number six. We sat down near the back and I grabbed his arm to drape it over my shoulder. Nuzzled my head into his chest and waited for the movie to start. We were in the middle of a preview for some sappy romance chick flick.

"Trish?" Dez whispered.

"Shh! I wanna hear the movie!" I whisper screamed at him.

He slumped back into his seat and sighed.

* * *

**Dez's POV (warning: mature content- make out scene gets a little fiesty- I'll warn you before and after)**

We walked back to my house and sat down in the basement. I told her to turn on a TV show while I went to get some snacks. Okay fine. She sent me to get her snacks because she was tired, but I didn't mind. Really!

"Trish? Can we talk?" I walked down the stairs and she turned to face me, those beautiful raven curls flying around her face flawlessly.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her, rubbing my thighs nervously.

"It's about us." She nodded her head slowly, never takin her eyes off mine. "I'm not sure if-" she cut me off and pressed her lips to mine. Our lips danced around each other and my stomach flipped around in circles.

But it was different. I don't know why. I couldn't place my finger on it quite yet, so I kissed back.

**(Mature content starts here: Read at your own risk: It will not affect the plot line)**

She had her hands on my abs, skimming the skin above my jeans and mine were placed on her face, cupping her cheeks. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she moaned, giving me access to her mouth. I slid my tongue in quickly before she could object and heard her gasp next to me. We stayed like this for a few minutes until I needed air. I broke away for a breath and she started placing kisses down my neck and shoulder. I moaned when she bit down on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, sucking and swirling her tongue around to leave a hickey.

I fell backwards on the couch and she reattached her lips to mine, sliding her hands under the hem of my shirt and pulling it up over my head, only taking her lips off mine for a second to pull it over my face. There was instant cool against my chest as she ran her fingers across my skin over and over again, making sure she didn't leave any place untouched. I brought my hands to her stomach and played with the hem I her shirt, unsure of what to do next.

Sure, we've done this before, but it felt so right then and now I'm feeling skeptical.

Her hands found there way to my jean zipper and she tried to pull them down.

**(End of mature content: They didn't have sex, but they got close)**

"No." She fumbled with the button on my pants, ignoring my protest. I pushed her hands down and sat up, grabbing my shirt.

"I said no. We can't do this." I whispered, slipping my shirt over my head and standing to my feet. She sat up on her knees and set her hands in her lap.

"Why not. I love you. I thought you loved me."

"I did. I loved you."

"But you don't love me." She whispered, hanging her head down.

"Not anymore. I'm so sorry Trish." I whispered again. She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I have to go. I'll, uh, see you around." And she ran up the stairs.

I sat back down on the couch and ran my hand through my hair. I hope I did the right thing. It just didn't feel right.

Trish wasn't meant to be my girlfriend. Relationships are built off trust and love. Trish didn't trust me with anything and she was constantly rude to me. She wouldn't even let me talk. And she was always calling me names. Who wants a relationship with that? I made the right choice.

And my choice was Kira.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I just think this makes the story more interesting! And next time will be a chapter of good surprises I promise. Everybody in team Austin is at the same point in time, so we are back with Austin and Ally next chapter. **

**Almost 8,500 views! That's unbelievable! And 59 reviews! Thank you so much guys. You will never understand how much that all means to me. I love every single one of you! Thank you for your support and for reading.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had some writers block, but I'm over it! **

**Please read my other story! When Secrets Lead To Lies! I update that one on Fridays! This story has about ten more chapters maybe, at least. So don't be expecting the end soon!**

**haha! Thank you! Please review!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise Phone Numbers

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry it took so long. You guys already knew about my whole laptop situation. But, then my mom took away my ipod, which was the only thing I could write on. So, we went to Best Buy to see if they could fix our laptop and we need a new hard drive or something, I wasn't really listening, and its coming in a week or two. My mom thought it would be a good idea to buy a new one, so I'm on our new laptop right now. It's touch screen! It's so freaking cool. But anyway. I'm not supposed to be doing anything but homework, so bare with me while I'm waiting for the old laptop. Once I get that one, I can type my heart out, but I might be slow on updates until then.**

**And I know it's been a while, but to make up for it...**

**I WROTE A KICKASS CHAPTER! Plus, I'm making sure that it's 4,000 words, minimum. So, I hope this makes up for everything. :)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize. Sadly :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Trish." I spoke into the phone currently pressed against my ear. "How's it going?"

"Well, Dez chose Kira. I'm alone. You're in the hospital. Does that answer your question?" she sighed and I could almost see the frown plastered on her face. A smile rose on mine.

"I'm not in the hospital anymore." I told her. I heard her gasp and start to scream. Pulling the phone away from my face, I laughed at her.

"Oh my God Ally! When did you get out?" She asked.

"Yesterday. Well, last night. Austin brought me home."

"That's great Ally! We should hang out today and catch up. Cuz we definitely have a lot of catching up to do." I giggled. It's only been like a week since I got back from New York. Right? "Wait. Why didn't Austin call me?"

"Um. I don't know. I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"What? How?"

"I'm at his house Trish." I deadpanned.

"Wait! Did you guys..."

"No!" I cut her off. "No. No no no no. No!" I chanted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Trish. I'm sure. I just found out yesterday that we were dating."

"YOU'RE WHAT NOW?"

"We're dating."

"When? How? Where? Why? um, WHAT?" She rambled.

"He told me that he asked me two days ago and I said yes, but when I woke up yesterday, I couldn't remember. Some short-term memory loss thing."

"Awe. Ally. That's so cute." She paused. "And sad. But still cute!"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"So. When do you think Austin's going to be up."

"Um..." Then, almost as if on cue, the door to the guest room flung open to reveal a half-asleep Austin in the hallway. He ran one hand through his hair and used the other the sloppily cover his mouth as he yawned. My eyes immediately found his chest, which was completely bare. When did he get so goddamn toned? "He just woke up." I spit into the phone.

Austin walked over to me and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Can I talk to him?" I was still watching Austin and I saw him silently shake his head no before his eyes trailed down my face to land on my lips.

"Uh. Sorry Trish. I gotta, uh, I gotta g-go." I stuttered like an idiot. _Way to go Ally. _I hung up the phone and threw it down on my pillow.

"What did she want?" He asked, still watching my lips as I responded.

"To, uh, to ask you why, uh, you d-didn't call her when I, uh, when I left last n-night." He slowly leaned forward as I was talking and my breathing slowly gained speed.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Okay. Well, good morning."

"Good morning. Hey. One question."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I wasn't changing or something?" I slid a small smirk as his eyes shot up to my eyes for a quick second.

"I was willing to take that chance." he whispered.

"Austin!" I squealed as I hit him in the arm. His eyes made their way back to my mouth and my heart rate accelerated again.

"Remember anything yet?"

"N-no."

"Can I try something?"

"What do you wanna t..." And his lips were pressed against mine. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed and he was leaning forward, one hand on my knee and the other holding him up on the mattress. I fell into a magical dream land where there was only us. Nobody else mattered. But it was still just Austin. No memories of him asking me out. I remember the pier and my house when I almost took my own life. But the last thing I remember was the fire and then waking up in his arms in the hospital. There's still a giant gap.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, silently begging me for an answer. My shoulders slumped over in a heap and I stared at my lap. I was afraid to see his reaction.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But," I looked back up at him. "That doesn't mean I didn't love it." he smiled a little and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you Als." he whispered in my hair.

"Ditto."

He chuckled on my shoulder and I pulled away to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You said ditto." He laughed. "And it sounds like di-"

"I know what it sounds like you perv." I shoved his shoulder back and he responded by pushing me backwards. I fell on my back on the bed and let out a girly scream. he laughed at me again, so I grabbed a pillow above my head and shot back into a sitting position to whack him in the head with it.

"Ally!" he whined. "My hair!"

"You didn't even brush it yet."

"But I have bedhead perfection." he puffed out cockily. "Unlike some people."

"Hey!" I smacked him with the pillow again.

"Stop!" I hit him again. "Okay. Last chance. Do it one more time. I _dare_ ya."

So I hit him again. Extra hard. Right on top of his head.

"Like that?" I giggled.

"Oh. You're gonna get it!" He jumped forward on the bed and I dove off the side, landing on the floor. I stood up and ran out the door, Austin right behind me.

"Austin!" I screamed, throwing the pillow I still had behind me to hit him. He dodged it and picked up his pace as I flew around the railing and down the stairs. Of course he was practically still walking behind me because I was in a cast. It was actually pretty pathetic.

"You're gonna fall." he warned.

"I am not that clumsy Austin."

"Really?"

"Duh." He came down the stairs until he was right behind me. I was still working on limping my way down when he wrapped his arms around my waist, spun me around, and threw me over his shoulder like a doll.

"Not anymore."

"Put me down!" I whined, slapping his back.

"Nope." He replied popping the 'p'.

"Why not?"

"Cuz you're light and I'm not gonna watch you get hurt again." his voice got serious and his shoulders stiffened slightly.

"Oh."

"So. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Not really."

"So pancakes it is."

"Duh."

* * *

We had finished eating our pancakes and sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

"What do you wanna watch Als." Austin asked.

"I don't know. You pick."

"How about a horror film."

"No!"

"Well I'm not watching a romance movie."

"And I'm not watching a car chase."

"How about-"

"Or anything with violence, guns, or blood."

"But Ally. What's left?"

"Comedy?" I suggested.

"Oo! Grown Ups!"

"Fine. Just not the second one. That movie sucks."

"They tried too hard."

'Obviously."

"So Grown Ups it is."

"Okie Dokie."

"Als. Never."

"But I-"

"Never."

"Fine." I slouched over and he walked to his TV to put Grown Ups in. I swung my foot up onto the ottoman and he came to sit next to me, swinging his arm over my shoulder. The movie started and he was very focused on watching it, so he didn't even notice that I was watching him most of the time. His bedhead and the fact that he was in a pair of baggy sweatpants. I was sitting next to him, fully aware that I was in one of his t-shirts and only one of his t-shirts. The light of the TV reflected off his face in all different directions and highlighted his check bones. And boy did he have cheek bones. His eyes watching the television and twinkling every time he laughed at a funny joke. I wasn't even aware of what was going on in the movie. His chest would shake every time he chuckled and my shoulder would rub against his. It felt perfect. We were two teens, enjoying a movie, almost like a couple.

"Yes." I whispered. He turned his head to look down at me and our eyes locked. His darted between mine to try and figure out what was going on.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'll go out with you." I told him. His eyes shot farther open and his mouth broke into the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Yes? You're saying yes?" I giggled and looked down at my lap.

"As long as you're still asking." I tilted my head up slightly and looked at him through my eyelashes. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me up against him.

"I never stopped asking Als." he whispered in my hair.

"Then yes, I'm saying yes." He let me go and set me back down next to him before climbing to his feet. He started dancing around the room.

_His feet started jumping slightly so that the heels of them were bouncing off the floor every other second. A huge childlike grin spread across his face._

_"She said yes!" he yelled. I gave me a confused smile and started shaking my head. He pumped his fists into the air repeatedly and started dancing and jumping around the room._

_"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!" He screamed while dancing next to my bed. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the hospital bed. Still shaking my head, I stood up, silently wincing from the pain in my leg, and limped over to him. He stopped where he was to help me stay standing by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up against his body. I let my arms fall limp around his neck and we both just stood there._

_"You said yes." He whispered into my hair._

_"Yes." I giggled. "I did."_

_He laughed with me and held me tighter._

"Austin..." I gasped.

"What?" He stopped dancing and turned to look at me, hands still in the air and one hip jutted out from doing a hip roll. He immediately ran up to me when he saw my expression. His hands were rested on my shoulders and his eyes were digging into mine. My head spun in circles as everything from my life came flooding back at once. My vision went blurry and my head felt dizzy. "Ally!"

"I. I, uh." I stuttered. My hand flew to my forehead and I tottered slightly on my feet. Austin wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern laced through his voice.

"I remember." I whispered. He stiffened and his breathing stopped. He'd been through this before. I knew he'd be scared. I was too. I didn't want to forget again. I wanted everything to be just like it was during that movie. Perfect.

"Als..." he started. I regained my footing and pushed him away so that I could look up at his face.

"I won't forget. I won't let myself. I'd rather forget my own name than forget you."

"Ally." he warned.

"I'd rather forget how to sing." I mumbled.

"That's a lie. You love singing."

"But I, uh, care, about you more." I awkwardly summed up.

"I _care _about you, too." he chuckled.

"Good. Cuz I'm not letting you go again." I whispered, pulling him in for another hug. My arms were hooked under his armpits and up onto his shoulders where my hands rested. His hands were sprawled out across my back and pushing me further into him.

"I wouldn't want you to. Trust me, these past few weeks have been hell for me. Heck, these past two years have been. I cant live without you Als. You are my life. You're the light in my life, the spring in my step, the beat in my heart, the notes in my song, and most importantly," he pulled away enough to see my face. "The girl in my arms. And I'm never gonna live without you again."

"You seemed fine hear without me." I whispered, looking at my feet. I heard him exhale and he rested his chin on my head.

"It's a long story Ally."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to. It's a side of me that I don't want you to know about."

"Why not? Austin, I like you for you. All of you. Nothing can change that." I reassured him.

"Okay." he exhaled again. "Let's sit down."

* * *

**Trish's POV**

"Can I talk to him?" I asked Ally through the phone. I wanted to give this boy a piece of my mind. Don't you think Ally's best friend should have been called when she was let out of the hospital. No one tells me anything anymore!

"Uh. Sorry Trish. I gotta, uh, I gotta g-go." She stuttered. I heard someone whispered something on the other end.

"Ally!" I screamed, but three short beeps came through, signaling that the phone was hung up. I pulled my phone from my ear and hit the home button to click on the contacts app. I scrolled through until I saw his name. Should I even call him? Oh well.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings.

"The umber you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please check the number and try again." A female voice shot through my ear. I hastily hung up and threw my phone into my purse, scoffing in the process.

"For the love of God." I mumbled. "You'd think Austin would tell me he changed his goddamn number."

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me or adorably talking to yourself?" I looked up at the cashier and blushed slightly.

"Sorry. My friends are ignoring me. A lot has been going on this past week."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm fine honestly. Sorry I'm rambling about myself."

"You're not rambling. You're barely talking." He smirked at me and my cheeks started to heat up again.

"Right."

"So what's your name?"

"Trish. You?"

"Trish? That's a cool name. I've never met anyone named Trish before." I blushed again. "And I'm Trent."

"Nice to meet you Trent." I smiled. He returned the smile and stuck his hand out. "What?" I asked confused.

"Give me your hand."

"Um, okay?"

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He chuckled and I gave him my hand. He flipped it over so that my palm was facing up. I watched as he grabbed a pen and wrote something on my forearm.

"Thanks." I mumbled when I saw the number after he pulled away.

"Call me Trish." He smiled and my cheeks were on fire. "Maybe we can get a coffee sometime."

"Will do."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Look Ally. I wasn't very happy when you left." She nodded. "I was angry at myself and at everyone around me. Everyone I talked to was telling me that it'd be okay and you would be back. I just couldn't listen to them anymore. They didn't know what I was going through. My heart was a black hole and my lungs wouldn't work. Every thought that ran through my head was about you and how I drove you away. It was my fault that you left. Elliot even blamed me for your guys' break up. And the stupid thing is, I believed him. I blamed everything on myself. I couldn't take it. Waking up everyday knowing that I wouldn't get to see your face the second I stepped foot I the school. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to hear your laugh when I asked a stupid question. Knowing that you wouldn't be there to give me advice. And the worst part was all the things I didn't know. I didn't know where you were. I didn't know if you were okay. I promised I would always be the shoulder you could cry on and I didn't know if you were off somewhere crying to someone else. About me. I made you cry. I could barely live with myself. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that you might come back one day. And I had to be there for you. Because you were mine. Even back then. And I didn't want anyone else picking up the pieces. I wanted to be the one to put you back together. I wanted to be your everything like you were mine. I wanted to be your first everything. Your first boyfriend. But Elliot beat me to it. And when I tried to warn you about him that day I found out you were dating, you said I was jealous. We didn't talk for two weeks. I was pulling my hair out, trying to think of some way I could prove that I was the one for you, not him. From that moment I saw you on the pier, I didn't know what to do with myself. Every choice I made had something to do with you. What to eat for breakfast? Would Ally think my breath smells after ward? Would it leave something embarrassing in my teeth that she might see? I wanted to be your first kiss. Sure, I got that one. But I always felt like you regretted it. You didn't even know me and I stole your first kiss. Then you had that real first kiss with Elliot. I remember that day because you looked so happy and you were always daydreaming. I wanted to be your first love, but you told Elliot you loved him. What was I supposed to do? Jump in-between you guys and scream about my love for you? I couldn't take the change of you hating me again. So I lost more and more hope of ever winning you over. Really, what chance did Austin Moon have against Elliot? He was the star quarter back. The big senior. Everyone knew him. Nobody knew me."

"I knew you." She whispered, interrupting me. I looked up from my lap and saw her tear streaked face. Her eyes were puffy and her hands were fisting the couch cushions, rocking her body back and forth.

"Ally. You know what I mean."

"Austin. Elliot was a second choice."

"You know what I mean though. I was your best friend. Elliot was your boyfriend. You never saw me that way." I croaked. My voice was dry and crisp.

"I always saw you that way. But we agreed to be friends. Do you know how hard that was for me? Every time I saw you, I wanted to wrap my arms around you and never let you go. I wanted you to be mine, but you couldn't be. We were best friends. Elliot was my lame attempt at a distraction. A reason that I would have to hang out with you less. A reason to try and be happy when I wasn't. It was never Elliot. It was always you. It's always been you." She cried.

"You don't have to say that Ally."

"I never loved Elliot!" She screamed suddenly, pulling up on the cushions and using all her strength to keep herself from falling apart right there in front of me. Her face was scrunched up in tears and her breathing was practically nonexistent except for the occasional gasp for air. He whole body was red and her eyes were dry and puffy. She looked so broken. I had to fix it. But I still had to get this all out.

"You always said you did! Every time I asked about him it was five million reasons why Elliot was so amazing."

"But all those things were about you, Austin. Not one of those applied to Elliot. I was trying to see if you liked me too. But you never listened to me to realize that! And that hurt more than anything. I thought you cared and all you did was tone me out and think about how much of a horrible person I was!"

"But you aren't the horrible person here!"

"Yeah right. I'm the one that ran from my problems and broke my best friends heart in the process."

"But I'm the reason you ran and I broke your heart over and over again."

"Austin." She whispered again. Tears were falling off her cheeks into a puddle that now soaked through the shirt she was wearing.

"Do you know what I did when you left?" She shook her head and let her gaze fall to her lap again. "I blew up. Everyone was trying to help me and I told them all off. I told everyone to stay out of their own damn business. I swore out my own mother Ally. I got into a fist fight with Elliot and broke his arm. I pulled into behind him until I heard it snap. I broke it on _purpose_ Ally. I started failing all my classes. For a few months I turned to drugs and alcohol. I was in the hospital last year for a drug overdose and I almost _died. _I shut everyone out and stopped talking. The only person that knew what was going on was Dez and I wouldn't let him help me. Everyone at school feared me and the tried to keep their distance. After a year the girls decided I was just _mysterious _and started flirting with me. I completely ignore all of them at first. But eventually I started flirting back. I would never do _that_ with them, but I would make out with them and then push them back into the crowd. I would try to think of them as you, but I couldn't. None of them even came close to you Ally. Everyday that you were gone, my life fell apart more and more. And the worst part was that nobody cared enough to try and figure out how to help. Or maybe they did. I don't know. I ignored life around me adjusts ghosted through. I gave up music Ally. I didn't sing for _two years. _Until you came back. I've been singing everyday since I found out you were you. And I swear I couldn't be happier. But I'm a horrible person Ally. I don't even deserve to be forgiven. You shouldn't even be considering me right now. I don't know why you want to be with me when I'm such a di-"

Her lips were on mine and her hands were on my thighs. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt the hot breath coming from her face up against my face and down my throat. The sticky feeling of her wet tear stained face against mine was oddly comfortable and I didn't want her to stop. I threw my hands to her head, one cupping her cheek and one fisted the back of her hair. She leaned into it more and I fell backwards on the couch, her falling on top of me, never breaking the kiss. She brought one hand to my cheek as she leaned her head to the side to gain better access. The other hand rested softly on my bicep, giving me goose bumps that ran down to my fingertips. She pulled away and I listened to the pop of her lips detaching from mine and our heavy breathing. Both our eyes remained closed.

"I want to be with you. And nothing will change that." Her breath tickled my neck and I opened my eyes to look at her face. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at my chest for a minute. "I got a tattoo in New York." she whispered.

"You what?" I yelled and jumped back.

"I got a tattoo."

"Where?"

"My ribcage."

"What is it?"

She lifted her shirt up slowly, taking her time to reveal her panties, her stomach, and finally her ribs. Right across the middle of her ribcage in delicate black letters read 'Every Moment. Every Day of My Life.' surrounded by small bird silhouettes and hearts, all in black. I stared at it and felt a tear slip from my eye.

"There's another one." she whispered. I barely heard her.

"What?"

"There's another one."

"Where?"

"Right above my heart. It's kind of on my boob, but not quite. It's in the perfect spot to hide with a swimsuit though."

"Can I see it?" I choked. She nodded and dropped the hem of the shirt. She pulled her left arm through the sleeve and pulled the neckline of my shirt down her shoulder to reveal the top part of her bra. There was a small amount of yellow ink peeking out of the top. She pulled her bra down an inch and I caught my breath.

Right there, on Ally's chest, was a tattoo of a red A entangled with a yellow A surrounded by black music notes. She blushed and I studied it as if it was the key to saving the world.

"We all make bad choices. But they don't define us. The mold us into better people. They teach us lessons we didn't even know existed. Bad choices don't make bad people. They make great stories." She smiled and I took her hand out from her bra. I held it in my lap while using my other hand to pull down her bra like she had done. I ran my thumb across the tattoo and smiled. My y=eyes found hers and she was watching me the whole time.

"I love you, Ally." I said. My voice never shook once. It was the only thing I could say with one-hundred percent confidence.

"I love you, too, Austin."

* * *

**So how was it? I really tried to make it worth the wait. I know its not the best, but now Austin and Ally can put the past behind them and start over, together. And Trish has got someone to help her forget Dez. What's gonna happen with that?**

**I'll update ASAP, but no promises. **

**Hopefully by the end of this week.**

**Cross your fingers!**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	19. Chapter 19: Short Surprise

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I know it's been literally FOREVER and I feel really REALLY bad about it, but I'm finally here updating. I had majorwriter's block and there was all this crap going on in my life. I liked a guy, but he was a dick, so I got over him. I went to SpringFling with my friends (had a great time) and then had a sleepover afterward where I was informed of how hard my friend's are doing right now. So, then I had to help them, of course. **

**But, it's been a GREAT week. I had a weird experience and met this guy. He's like three months younger thanme, but he's great and we've been talking nonstop since Monday: it's Wednesday if you didn't know. We have tons in common and ther's so much flirting it should be illegal. Not even kidding. S, it's going great. I'm at a good point in my life. Spring Break is next week. I'm happy for once. Let's see how it goes.**

**If you read my other story, **When Secrets Lead To Lies, **then you know that I'm in a happy writing mood. So, expect a happy chapter for once! Woohoo!**

**If you don't read my other story, you should. I really like how it's going and the chapters are a lot longer than these.**

**As usual, I don't own Austin and Ally. If only...**

**I also don't own anything else that you might recognize.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally has been sleeping with me for the past few days. Wait! That sounded wrong. She has been sleeping in my house. In her own room. And me in my own room. On other side of the hallway. With two doors in-between us. And clothes on!

But, my mom said that she's getting better and we have to find a more permanent place for her to stay by Sunday. Seeing as it's Thursday and I still have a lot of homework to catch up on, it's going to be a struggle. It needs to be someone that Ally trusts and someone that will take her in without a second thought. Someone whose parents are really laid back, but also love Ally and would be willing to protect her.

Someone who loves her with all his heart. Who won't let the world hurt her. Who will wrap her up in his strong arms and never let her go again. Someone who will always be there for her. Whether she wants him there or not.

Man! Every time I think this through, it ends up back at me. I want her here with me. Who else can _I _trust with _my _Ally?

TRISH!

"Ally!"

"What?" she screams from her room. It's like eleven o'clock and I know she wants to sleep. But my parents aren't home for the rest of the week and weekend, so I can yell when I wanna.

"Come here!"

"If I get up and walk all the way over there, I won't want to walk back!" She screams. I smirk to myself and shake my head. Silly girl.

"Come here!" I yell back. I know she could hear the cockiness in my voice because there was a slight groan from her room.

"Perv!"

"Are you coming?"

"Ugh." Silence for a few seconds. "Fine." She mumble yells.

"Yay!" I scream while pumping my fists in the air. Austin - One. Ally - Zero.

"Weirdo!" She yells.

"What's taking so long?" I ask.

"I had to put a shirt on." She says while opening the door.

"Um. Why?"

"Because I was sleeping in a sports bra that your mom gave me and a pair of pajama shorts." She explains. "Well, more like booty shorts." She gives a disgusted glare and lifts the hem of her shirt up to her waist to reveal the shorts underneath. It was like they weren't there. I could clearly see the strap of her underwear wrapping around her hip and her ass was basically hanging out the back.

But who said I was complaining. My stomach twisted in a way I didn't know was possible. My heart exploded out of my chest and I couldn't breath. She smiled up at me and I tried to break my gaze. No use. She giggled and dropped the shirt, _my shirt, _back down over her shorts. I cleared my throat awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"So what'd you call me in her for?" She asked, casually strolling over to my bed like nothing happened. I watched her legs, well the leg I could see, the whole time. How did she get them so smooth and shiny. And long. They were so fucking long.

"I, uh. I needed, um. You. I. Trish. You can. Uh."

"Talk like a human being?" She giggled. "Yeah. I can. Now, can you?"

"Yes."

"Then. Why did I have to get up?" she lied back on my bed and curled onto her side. My shirt flew up her side and her shorts were visible again. My stomach tightened and I shifted uncomfortable were I was sitting against my backboard, pulling my blanket over my lap a little more.

Just to be sure.

"Because. I have a reason. Just..." I took a deep breath. "Gimme one sec."

"Mmm k." She whispered and closed her eyes. She let out a huge yawn and picked up the corner of my blanket to cover up her legs.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and resumed taking deep breaths. _She's Ally. Don't be a perv about Ally. You have more respect for her than that. She's your best friend. And girlfriend. __You. Love. Her. Don't ruin that. _I took one more deep breath and opened my eyes to see Ally looking right at me. She was leaning up on one elbow and her face was all scrunched up in concern.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I choked.

"You don't look okay. you can talk to me Austin. You can trust me."

"I know. it's just... I'm fine." I told her, quite inconvincibly.

"Okay. I get it. Whatever. Why amI here?" Great. Now she was mad.

"Ally. No. It's not that. Trust me. I can and will tell you anything. Just... not this."

"No. I get it Austin. You expect me to open up everything to you and then just use it to throw back in my face. So, why give me ammunition too? Right? Why trust the girl whose life has been a living hellhole. Why would she every be trust worthy. I get it Austin. if you don't-" I slammed my lips into her, effectively shutting her up. She hesitated and I pulled back.

"Ally. I trust you with my life, okay? I, Austin Moon, love you. You hear that? I love you to pieces and I trust you with secrets I don't even know yet. Nothing can change that. Not your past. Not _our _future. Nothing other people. Nothing. Because I. Love. You." She nods her head and pulls me in for a hug.

"I love you too." She whispers. And in that moment, my whole world stopped in time. Those three words pushed all my worry and stress away like it was the first time she ever said them to me and I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered. Except the fact that Ally was in my arms. And she was.

"Ally Moon. I like it." I joked.

"You're sure a weirdo." She laughed and grabbed my face to crash it into hers. at this point she was sitting next to me with both her feet resting on my lap. I pulled her close and enjoyed every moment of it. I never wanted it to end. She loved me. And I loved her.

We loved each other.

In one quick movement she pushed me to the side and on my back, falling on top of my and straddling my hips, never breaking the kiss. She pulled away for air and latched onto my neck, leaving hickeys anywhere possible with my shirt still on. I looked up at the ceiling in a state of pure bliss. How could this not get any better?

She brought her face back up to mine and kissed me harder than she ever has before. I kissed back equally as hard., both of us pouring all emotion into the kiss. I pulled back a centimeter, my lips still barely brushing hers and gazed into her eyes. big and brown and innocent. the way they've always been. They were Ally's eyes and I should have recognized them the minute I saw them.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know." She smiled. "I love you too."

I kissed her again, pulling her body down on top of mine, so our chests were flush against each other. She held herself up with one arm and pulled at the hem of my shirt with the other.

"I always have." She whispered in my ear. Next thing I knew, my shirt was up over my head and thrown across the room and her mouth was kissing my pecs.

"Ally." I said. She moaned and licked along the outline of my abs. "Ally." I repeated.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have always loved you. From that day on the Ferris wheel until know. I just wanted to get to know you before I couldn't stop it. Elliot was supposed to be a distraction, but we all know how well that turned out." She was sitting up again, he shorts riding up her hips.

"Seriously? I had you this whole time?" I whispered. She'stold me numerous times that Elliot meant nothing, but I still felt insecure about the whole thing.

"You never lost me."

"God. I love you." I sat up ad slammed my lips back into hers again.

"You already said that." She giggled against my lips.

"And I'm not going to stop saying it until the day I die. I love you. I love you. I love you. Never forget it."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Let everyone know you're mine. And only mine." I hissed. Her eyes darted back and forth between both my eyes and she took a deep breath. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she moved her hands from my chest to the hemline of my shirt that she still had on. The Beetles.

She pulled it over her head in one quick motion, never breaking eye-contact. I swallowed and looked down, my eyes following the line of her chest and meeting the bright yellow sports bra covering her chest. Or at least attempting to.

God this girl was going to kill me.

She connected our lips once again and pushed me back down into the bed. Her lips moved from my lips to my jawline to my neck to my shoulder and trailed in a line of butterfly kisses down to my v-line. She looked up at me and I grabbed her chin with my thumb and forefinger. I brought her face back up to meet mine and stared deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her head and I looked into her eyes for any sign of hesitance. "Is it your first time?" She looked down and sighed.

"Kinda. Yeah."

"Ally." I lifted her head up again. "I'm glad. That just means that every single piece of you is mine." She blushed and pecked my lips.

"Are, uh. Are you?" She whispered.

"Yes Ally." I chuckled. "I'm a virgin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well. You were kind of a player freshman year."

"Haha. But this is junior year. And trust me. After you left, I didn't even make eye-contact with another girl. None of them were worth it. They weren't you." She blushed again and I kissed her with all the passion I had.

"Then yeah. I'm positive." She whispered against my lips.

"Then I am too."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I woke up when I felt the warmth of the sun hit my face. I pried my eyes open to the window directly next to me. There were birds outside singing and the sun was shining and the trees were blowing in a quiet breeze. It was beautiful out.

I felt something shift around my stomach and looked down to see an arm wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head backwards to see Austin behind me, his chest pressed against my back, his legs tangled with mine, and his arm tightly pulling me closer to him. I rolled over so I was facing him and rested my head on his chest. Him arm pulled me tighter for a minute before releasing to it's previous pressure. He took a deep breath and move his chin on top of my head.

"Good morning." He whispered. I blushed wildly and wrapped my legs with his more in an attempt to keep warm. I don't know why, but his room was always freezing.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"You cold?" He asked.

"Maybe a little." I whispered, wiggling closer to him.

"It would probably help if you were wearing more than just my shirt." I could almost see his smirk in my head.

"But I like your shirt." I whined, my cheeks turning redder and redder every moment.

"And I like you in my shirt."

"Perv." I giggled.

"Really?" He asked, shifting his head to look at me. "I recall you instigating _everything_ that happened last night." And I don't think there is a darker shade of red out there.

"Umm."

"Holy crap. You're just too adorable." He whispered, leaning down to kiss me softly. I automatically kissed back.

"Thanks." I answered when he pulled away.

"Anytime. So, you want breakfast?"

"Well yes. But I don't want to get up." I pouted my lip out and batted my eyes.

"Okay. If I had to work around that damn cast of yours, you can get up to _watch_ me make breakfast." he argued.

"Fine." I mumbled. "But five more minutes first."

"Never gonna say no to that." He whispered, wrapping his arm tighter around me and putting his head back on my mine. We lied like that for about three minutes before I looked up at him.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me why you called me in last night."

"Oh yeah. I was thinking about where you could stay. cuz, you know, my mom wants you out."

"Oh yeah." I whispered, looking back down. I loved being this close to Austin. I didn't want to leave.

"Hey. I don't want you to leave either." He said, tilting my head back up.

"I don't want to leave. I like being here with you."

"I know, but you won't be far."

"Why?"

"I was thinking you could live at Trish's house. It's only a few blocks away and I know she's the only other person that looks out for you as much as I do. She the only other person who cares about you as much as I do. okay, maybe not quite as much, but you get the point." He finished off smiling and I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I'm cool with that. I can ask her."

"Great. But, in the meantime..." He leaned down and kissed me again. "I still love you, Ally. And I always will."

"I love you too. And I'm visiting everyday."

"We have school silly."

"Oh. I forgot about that. Do I have to make up all that homework!?" I practically screamed. Austin laughed, but I didn't find this funny. I was gone for over a month. And Ally Dawson doesn't do bad grades. I had to keep up my grades for a good college and... Wait. College. Me and Austin are both Juniors. hat's gonna happen when we have to go to college? Will we stay together?

"Ally. You're hyperventilating. Calm down. Please. you're starting to scare me." Austin said. He sat up a little and was staring at me with concern written all over his face. I took a few deep breaths and nodded my head.

"I'm okay. Sorry. Just... Thinking."

"You don't have to do any of the homework you missed, okay? no need to freak out."

"Right... Great." I responded hesitantly.

"Good. Because we have a big day ahead of us."

"Why?"

"Because we have to tell Trish and Dez about us." My eyes widened in fear and he chuckled nervously. "Not everything! Just the dating part." I placed a hand on my heart and caught my breath again. He stood up from the bed and pulled my up by my arms. We walked to the doorframe of his bedroom and he stopped abruptly. I looked up at him and he turned around to face me. I watched his smirk grow and then he leaned down to my ear.

"I wanna keep some things for ourselves." He whispered.

And then he walked right out the door, leaving my mouth hanging open and my heart exploding in my chest.

* * *

**Was that worth the wait? I hope so! Review! Review! Review! I wanna know what you think!**

**And that guy I was talking about in the beginning... Should I write a one shot or another story with Austin and Ally about that. I think I'd be pretty cool. I would just put everything that's happening with this guy in story form for you guys. Except it will definitely have a happy ending whether mine does or not :)**

**Review!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


End file.
